1-A and the Godly War
by Jpg83
Summary: Hisashi Midoriya, a man who has an international detective job and a twisted past which no one can figure out. His son is born into a life of bullying, "quirklessness", being a social wallflower. But what if young Izuku did in fact have a quirk? Or a few powerful ones? Extreme OP Izuku AU, rated M for later on. There will be pairing(s) in later chapters.
1. Izuku and the Gods

Ever since he was born, Izuku Midoriya was different. Emerald eyes and hair which are both rare, adorned his head. He seemed to radiate a soft green hue that no one could discern... No one that is, except Hisashi Midoriya...

His son had something, and something powerful. He just did not know what yet.

Izuku Age 4

Izuku and Inko sat in the doctor's office in wait. After a few minutes, a balding man with glasses and a suit with a coffee stain on it sat on a swivel chair and said "Sorry, but he isn't going to get one."

He took a sip of coffee not caring about the pair crying. Izuku bawling into his hand and an All Might toy whilst Inko was saddened for her son. She looked at the doctor with a tear leaking from her right eye.

"H-How can you be sure?"

He simply shrugged and pulled up an image on a white lit board and pointed to a foot "That is Izuku's foot. Those who will inherit quirks have a single joint. This boy has two."

Inko was discouraged but thought of everything then said "Wait, the first people who had quirks did not have two joints. Maybe Izuku-"

She was cut off by the pudgy man who shook his head and said "Mam, he isn't going to get a quirk. The boy is quirkless. He can never be a hero. So stop trying, no one in the past seven generations has inherited a quirk with only one pinky joint."

The pair were both sniffling as they got up and walked to the bus stop.

As they got home, they noticed he was there.

"Father," Izuku said in a downtrodden and angry tone.

Inko popped the back of his head and said "What did I tell you?"

"Always respect everyone. But, I do not respect him, mommy! He has only been home three times in my life including this one and I do not remember the first time."

He simply chuckled as his eyes darted around the room.

"So... Where were you two?"

"The doctors." Izuku spat, only to be reprimanded by a strong thwack to the head again. Inko rarely had to correct Izuku's behavior. He was the best and most well-mannered kid she had ever met... Except when he was here.

Hisashi was mildly interested and said "So, what did the doc name it? Psychic? Telekinesis? Mind Flare?"

Izuku began to tear up, thinking his father was making fun of him and ran to his room wailing "I HATE YOU! MEANIE!"

Inko was left saddened by her son "He does not have one Hisashi, and you just made him like you even less."

Hisashi blanched "W-What? What do you mean doesn't have one?"

"Izuku is quirkless Hisashi."

"No, he isn't." Said the man plainly.

She squinted "What are you trying at? The doctor showed us, Izuku does and can not manifest a quirk."

Hisashi simply shook his head and said "Screw him, Izuku does have a quirk."

"Hisashi, I know you wanted a powerful child, but I am a fourth generation quirk user and you are a first generation. First quirk in your family, meaning you are much less potent than me. There was only a thirty percent chance of Izuku getting a quirk from me and one percent from you."

Hisashi stood up looking around like the walls had ears. He walked over to his wife and said "It is dangerous for me here. So know this before I leave. Izuku Midoriya... My son is not quirkless. I am a ninth generation quirk user. I just never showed you my true quirk."

Opening his mouth he pulled out a device which had two Oxygen pipes. it was what he used to make people believe his quirk was fire-breathing.

"My true quirk I can not tell you my love, for you and Izuku's safety, but know this, Izuku had a one hundred percent chance of inheriting some form of my quirk and only a thirty percent to inherit parts of yours."

She stared at him for a minute then said "Wait, what do you mean? Is it not safe? Who are you running from? What is the power you hold?"

He grabbed her shoulders gently and looked into her eyes and said quickly "Just know this, Izuku will become much more powerful than you or I could guess. Protect him, stay safe Inko. I do not know when I will see either of you again. I love you both. I have to leave soon, lest they find me." He then took a deep breath.

"Quirks are not random. Quirks are blessings from the Gods. And I say, Gods because multiple religions' Gods can give quirks. Christianity, Ancient Greek, Ancient Roman, Buddhist, any of the religions. In Japan, quirks are given by Kami or the Buddhist Gods. The quirk depends on personality, but sometimes they are forced upon a wielder, other times a person's quirk can be genetic. In Izuku's case he is the son of you and I. Your quirk of Telekinesis was a power given by Omoikane the kami of intelligence and wisdom, the Gods gave your ancestors used these blessings or quirks as most call them to play with mortal's lives.

The Gods got bored because the earth was finally at peace. And wanted to spice the lives of humans up. So, quirks and blessings happened. Then quirk crimes, followed by heroes arrived, then to make the hero and villain battles more intriguing they gave powerful quirks to villains and others gave them to normal people in hopes of them becoming heroes. Villains and Heroes are types of foot soldiers in a war for the Gods.

Some Gods want to see the world burn so they give powerful quirks to kids who will turn out bad. The Gods opposing them who want to see the world at peace again give quirks to kids who show promise in their youth.

My family has been some of the most powerful mortal warriors for the Gods for many millennia. Me, and now Izuku are direct descendants of Izanagi. He was the first Japanese human Kami. But furthermore, not only do my ancestors and I have the quirk of power stocking gifted from our ancestor, we were some of the first blessed mortals. Kuninotokotachi the first being and creator of the universe blessed Izuku for some reason when he was born, giving him the quirk of All seeing eyes. So, from my lineage, his power grows and stockpiles inside of him and can be released in forms of attacks and he was also blessed by the creator with a small scale omnipotence.

From our own blessings, you and I, he received another quirk but I cannot tell you and he will not know it until necessary, though it will appear to him.

Your quirk of Telekinesis was not passed down, but the blessing was. In a different form. His brain will now work better than most any mortals and he can form plans and take notes or analyze situations almost as fast as the Goddess of wisdom herself.

And finally, there was one more God. He noticed the massive aura of power Izuku wielded at birth and decided to bless him to see what will happen. The Buddhist God Fudō Myō-ō blessed Izuku with three things, the ability for those around him to misjudge his power thinking him extremely weak, sealed his aura making him impossible to be seen as having any power or a quirk at all, and finally he gave him the power to never give up in battle or any other setting.

The God is known as the Immovable guardian by Gods worldwide and respected for his fighting and protection against evil. He blessed our son with the ability to stare death in the face and laugh, standing tall and winning a battle. Our son, once he finishes growing into manhood will have literally no fears, a brain of a God, the body of a warrior, and a heart purer than anyone to ever live. I cannot wait for that day to come. Because when it does, the world will need a strong hero. The world will need many heroes, for a storm is coming. Evil is brewing, love. And I do not know if I will be around to stop it... I-I may be a part of it. The evil Gods are forming armies and have discovered a way to physically brainwash those with powerful quirks."

He took a deep breath and his head whipped around to look out the window. Inko saw nothing, but he seemed worried and he has never had a feeling of intuition that turned out wrong.

"They are coming, so I need to make this quick. Izuku has quirks. He will not know it until he trains them or you reveal it, he has always had them and not known he could activate them if you don't tell him he will one day be put in a situation where he needs to use them. I believe telling him as soon as when I leave will be best if he is to grow strong. I love you. Also, he must not let anyone know of his quirk or what he can do. If they were to find out they would kill you both. The Gods do not want such a powerful mortal to live. Protect yourselves. Get Izuku trained. There will be many, many Gods angry that a child as strong as Izuku exists. If I never see or contact you again I am either dead or tell Izuku to do what he must."

She simply did not know how to respond. He ran out the door and when she looked he was simply gone.

She turned back and sat on the couch contemplating her husband's words.

A power stockpiling quirk, a type of Omnipotence, boosted intelligence, strategic planning, courage in a standoff, the ability to be seen as weak, and his aura of power was hidden. Oh and apparently he will have battle prowess.

She was not sure whether to be crying in joy or fear but she was crying all the same.

She was worried about her husband, yes, but she was even more fearful of what would happen to Izuku. She then thought of telling him and decided it would be best to tell him the truth. Mostly.

"Izuku!" She called.

He came down the stairs quickly noting that his father was absent and his glare left him.

"Yes, mommy?"

"I need to tell you something... Something important which will change both of our lives. It will be hard to keep it a secret, but I want you to never tell anyone. Even if you are made fun of for being quirkless or just want to tell someone... This is so secret you cannot even tell grandma and grandpa."

He seemed confused but nodded and said cautiously "Okay Mommy."

She explained how he actually had quirks and what they were roughly. When she finished he seemed to stare into his tea deep in concentration.

"I-I think I understand." He started then said "I have felt some of them before. I once let out a green wave when I punched a tree in anger when I saw Kacchan kick a kitty. The tree snapped like it had been shattered and splintered into toothpicks. I am a lot further than anyone my age in class, and I am good at strategy video and board games. Also, this may sound weird, but when I went upstairs because I was angry at my father I felt something... Weird. My senses all sharpened and I could see everything for a hundred feet around me in every direction. I could feel it, smell it, taste it, hear it, and I could see... Everything. I got scared and turned it off but that does sound like an Omnipotence quirk."

She looked at her son in shock, why had he never told her?

He saw the look on her face and said "I never wanted to worry you or anything. Plus, anytime I get really emotional I glow green. I am not sure what that is, but I think it may be my stockpiling quirk."

Inko nodded and said "Maybe it wanted to offer power to you."

The tiny boy shrugged and said "So this immovable guardian quirk sounds very effective, but I need to train my body for that one. Do you think I could sign up for some martial arts classes? I want to be able to learn Muay Thai, Krav Maga, Eskrima, and Sambo from some cool teachers."

She nodded and said "That would be helpful for training you to master your quirk. But remember not to use it in front of anyone."

Izuku nodded and said "I know, but I want to train myself to make maximum efficiency to use this quirk." She looked at her son in pride and fear. She had known his intelligence was on a compketely different level than most adults. Let alone children, but h seemed so mature when handling the news about all of this. She could not help but pull her son into a hug and cry.

Time Skip 10 Years

Izuku was on his evening run, he had been running since six and the sun was beginning to go down in the sky so he decided he should begin to start on his way back.

He grinned giddily as he began to sweat. His headphones blared Welcome to the Black Parade as his weighted clothes pulled him towards earth.

In total, he wore about two hundred pounds of weighted gear. Over ten years, his body had been acclimated to this. He started with small one pound weights on each wrist and ankles to now have twenty on each. He wore an eighty-pound chest and back weight and a forty pound pants system.

Altogether he was in great condition. He had been mistaken many times in age because if you looked hard enough you could see many slim but strong and quick muscles that were literally made to fight. Though he was lethe his strength easily surpassed a grown man's he stood at five foot seven but seeing as he is only fourteen his mom assured him he would grow more. Plus, puberty was just beginning for him.

His green hair had not changed except he decided to cut off the sides completely leaving a large clump of curly silky hair which adorned his genius brain. He had high concave cheekbones and a rigid slim jawline which had not had any hairs yet.

His eyes were an energetic green which made some swoon and pissed off others *Caugh Bakugo Katsuki*

His freckles absolutely covered his face climbed up his small and round nose and appeared on his shoulders, arms, and neck. They made some girls giggle joyously and some guys make fun of him.

His personality, though somber and serious sometimes was upbeat, curious, oblivious, intelligent, hilarious, distracted, and sometimes extremely serious.

He did not tolerate bullying and was known as the strongest weakling because he refused to fight, unless someone is getting bullied, made fun of, or messed with. Then he was ruthless and was known to put bullies in hospitals faster than anyone could blink.

He was a goody two shoes absolutely adored by teachers, feared by troublemakers, and practically worshipped silently by everyone else. Despite that, he kept to himself and did not talk to anyone or else he had a terrible stutter and he got so nervous he was known to go into a muttering bout and seen crying many times.

He had almost no contacts to mention and no good friends. He was teased many times and began to be oblivious to torments of others. But because he was so oblivious he did not realize they were just jealous of him.

No one could get close to him and the only one he could speak to was Bakugo. Which was quite odd. Ever since birth, they knew each other. When they turned four Izuku became a responsible and mature kid who loved justice, heroes, doing the right thing, videos games, music, martial arts, cooking, exercising, All Might, and school.

Bakugo... Well, Bakugo hated everyone. He hated teachers, students, most animals, his parents, Gods. Hell, he got sent to a correctional program when he argued with a police officer.

His quirk was explosion and as was his personality. He loved video games, kicking ass, dogs, pandas, wolves, little kids, All Might, Heroes, Fighting, Music, food, being the best, and correcting idiots or perverts. Because he liked video games, he wants to be a programmer or developer as a side job when he became the world's greatest hero.

He also had a sweet and sour relationship with Izuku since their younger days. He hated everyone else, but he hated Deku the least. He bullied him relentlessly, but he was the only one who could touch him. Anyone else who tried either got sent to the hospital by Bakugo after he heard about it or Katsuki would make them a social grave.

Bakugo had a powerful quirk and was extremely powerful. He was influential in school and popular and feared. He has had many girlfriends and his phone has hundreds of contacts of "Friends" he uses them as people who he can step on to make him feel better about himself, to make him feel like the greatest. And many people saw him as that.

Deku, on the other hand, was quirkless and some tried to bully him, but only Katsuki is allowed to do that. Izuku was anti-social and rarely held any conversations.

He was extremely nervous and emotional. He once cried for thirty minutes after giving a speech out of nervousness.

There were few things that the boys agreed on, but when they did agree on Something, nothing on earth could stand in their way. Whether it be to go on vacation somewhere or win in a music competition, they both put forth their utmost dedication in everything.

The two boys fought many times a week for fun, usually ending up with Bakugo almost passing out, Izuku pretending to be tired, and them both grinning at the good fight.

Though Bakugo bullied him, in truth it was just his personality and Izuku was just used to it because of the familiarity of him calling him worthless. After a decade of being alone... He needed something, and if Bakugo saying he should kill himself was the only conversation he could have for a day, Izuku usually talked to him. Despite this, they were still some fucked up versio of friends and hung out at each other's house on weekends to play videos games, board games, music, fight, or just bicker.

Bakugo would always demand Izuku make him meals or else he would kill him and demanded that he have Izuku's bed while Deku slept on the floor when he spent the night.

They secretly made a band together and loved to sing ancient American music. Twenty-One Pilots, X-Ambassadors, Fall Out Boy, Green day, Panic! at the Disco, and a ton of other bands. From rock to country they sang to their heart's content. They sang music from America during the bronze age of humanity. 1970-2030s.

Languages spoken around the world were English, Chinese, Spanish, French, and Japanese. Almost every person around the world can speak at least one of those languages since the governmental systems made language widespread. In Izuku's case he decided he just wanted to learn all of them. So in the past few years he did. Along with Arabic, German, and Russian.

He usually was the one who sang and he could translate the music for Bakugo or write new stuff if the boy asked him to.

Bakugo always said "Deku, your voice fucking sucks." But seeing as it was what he said every time and said that with the least malice as he could possibly muster it gave Izuku a sense of pride.

Bakugo played drums or bass depending on the song and Izuku was an amazing solo guitarist but could play literally any instrument like a professional if he knew the right tunings and notes.

Whenever they hung out, Bakugo would curse, scream, punch, kick, and make fun of Deku all he could but Izuku knew that Bakugo was just like that and responded cheerfully anyway. Katsuki's mom was mortified when Izuku and Bakugo got into fights for the first time. She watched them as they "bonded" through Katsuki being an absolute bastard but still caring enough about Izuku. Inko didn't bat an eyelash when Bakugo sent a slur of over a dozen cuss words at her son for the first time. She simply told the two to keep their voices down. She was doing taxes, and they were well... Taxing.

Though Izuku was ten times the fighter Bakugo was, Kacchan knew how to fight and how to deceive his enemies. That paired with his incredible strength and surprisingly rational and strategic brain made fights with him unpredictable. Izuku only ever used his guardian, strategy, and intelligence quirks in fights out of pure respect to his fighting. He did not want to make it too unfair and did not use any other quirk because All Seeing Eyes and his stockpiling quirk practically made him inifinitely better than Kacchan. He could fight Bakugo non-stop for days even when the blonde was using his quirk.

Izuku had learned most of Bakugo's moves and limits but still the fiesty blonde grew at an insane speed. He has impressed Izuku plenty of times. The bullied boy has been scouted and awarded for his fighting skills globally.

Izuku had taken to his Martial Arts like a duck to water. He soon began to climb the ranks and belts with his dedication and extreme fighting talent. He swept over the competition and took many international awards after a few years of practice. He had many teachers, all with quirks which enhanced their fighting abilities and could beat him half of the time. Once he took a few international titles teachers flocked to him to beg for him to pass their fighting style down to.

He had been taught many forms and types of hand to hand, weapon, and kickboxing styles. He even learned Ninjitsu and how to control chi and life energy from a monk when he visited China.

He preferred fighting Kacchan because he could usually predict the pros' moves and had to follow seemingly endless amounts of rules of how to fight. With Kacchan he just used his fist and legs to connect anywhere he could until they both collapsed in adrenalin highs.

Izuku, had superior strength, speed, and strategical planning, but his masters were all great fighters and ex- or current pro heroes. They usually somehow managed to pull off a move Izuku had never seen when they were about to lose. The classes were expensive but he got a free pass because of his winning competitions the martial artists all wanted him to be their prodigé.

He had managed to master his All Seeing quirk, and Immovable Guardian quirk. Everyone deemed him not a threat before fights and misjudged him. He could also sustain keeping up omniscience for about five hours a day within a hundred and fifty-foot radius or have an all seeing capability within a mile radius for thirty minutes and then not be able to use it for three hours.

He learned to fully gain access to his quirks he must meditate and so he did, he found it almost like sleeping in a trance while focussing mind, body, and soul. It helped him learn and master all of the quirks the Buddhist God gave him. Even without knowing about quirks being blessings or from Gods.

He learned to lock and unlock his aura to send pulses of fear or deadly intent into his enemies and scare them with his power and finally he had gained some control over his stockpiling quirk. but it still took lots of time and power to use.

Izuku Age 6 in the forest somewhere

He came out here so he could practice some of his powers and try out his stockpiling quirk. He had let out bursts easily, but he wanted to use them for attacks for the first time, he felt deep inside of him the power which he had been gathering all his life. It went on seemingly forever and he was amazed by the vastness of it.

The power inside of him was like an ocean of sand. He appeared to be standing on it. He picked up a small amount of sand, enough to fit it his cupped hand and decided that is how much he would use.

He was in the forest when he did it, and he thanked the Gods he was, because once he returned to consciousness, he opened his eyes and the veins throughout his body glowed brightly and blue lightning coursed across his skin. He opened his palm and a blue flame appeared.

Somehow, he knew that the flames were a new quirk. A quirk that was from... His father. It was something connected to the stockpiling, but it was weird, it was like he could sense it was his father's. He looked at it and then realized something. It was what happened when he entered his realm of power, he could either summon power or he could control flames. He decided to use a few flecks of the sand he had gathered and infused them with the lighter sized ball of fire. He felt the tug in his gut and the sand mixed with the blue fire and grew to the size of a basketball.

He threw it and it burst a tree into smithereens as if it had never been there. Flames licked the ground and incinerated any remnants of that tree within a second of impact leaving even the stump burnt. The leaves to bark just burnt within a second.

'Too much sand!' His voice commented in his brain

He focussed and a new ball was in his palm. He made it grow to the size of a tennis ball and threw it at another tree.

This too caused an explosion, but a much smaller one. This time it took the tree three minutes to be completely gone. Grinning at finding the sweet spot of how much "oomf" to put in his fireballs he turned towards the vast forest.

After that, he focussed the "sand" he had gathered he focussed it in his right arm. His entire body emanated a blinding blue and his veins shined with a green light and as he pulled his arm back he felt the same feeling you have when a storm is coming.

It was if electricity around him was charging the air around his body. Once his fist was pulled back, he let out a strong punch and was thrown backward into a tree. A massive boom was heard, followed by a seemingly in-sync deafening crack.

His punch let out a force so strong it broke the sound barrier and a wave of pure energy and wind from the backlash of power had flattened the trees, completely decimating thousands of acres of forest. He cringed as he saw the utter devastation and decided best not to use that much power next time.

He looked down and gasped. His arm... It was demolished.

He let out a wail of pain and shock as crimson blood dripped from his tattered limb as his ripped skin and muscles became drenched in blood.

Unearthly pain ripped through the boy and he let out a scream of pure torture. Blood sprayed everywhere and his arm laid limp at his side.

He used way, way more power than his body could handle and to disrupt it from destroying him it blew up the muscles in his arm!

His thoughts were suddenly cleared from the pain as his body glowed green and an idea came to him! He focused on his stockpiling quirk and focussed.

He dug deep and summoned about twenty pounds of sand and he somehow knew exactly what he needed to do.

He exited the trance-like state and his veins began to glow again.

He thought and in a burst of the same blue fire amd muscles and bone reformed out of the fire. His arm was encased in blue flames for a minute, then they disappeared revealing a brand new and fully working arm. It was almost an exact copy of his previous one, and the only reminder it was not his original was the bloodied sleeve and the phantom pain he had felt a few seconds ago.

End Flashback

He was trapped. How was he trapped? He was just distracted for two seconds, and already he had fucked up?!

He looked around and saw he was in a sludge-like substance. It tried to force his mouth open but he decided he did not want to be part of a tentacle hentai and fought it.

He heard an annoying and almost frightening voice bellow from above him and he put two and two together. This was a villain.

He was about to light his slimy ass up to high heaven when he heard something loud.

"TEXAS... SMAAAAAAASSHHH!"

In a second, the sludge roared off of him and a wave of air rolled through his skin and hair.

When he looked up, he turned his All Seeing quirk back on and gasped "A-All Might?! Y-Your A-All M-Might!?"

The tall blonde man grinned at the teen and nodded "That is correct, my boy. I am All Might! I am sorry that you were caught up by that monster, I am sure it must have been frightening."

Izuku shrugged and said "Not really."

The pro hero blanched. What was this kid? Bipolar? He goes from being a fanboy who looks ready to keel over and really weak to looking like he could take me on with the intensity of his eyes alone.

All might stared at him for a second. Did he recognize the kid from somewhere? Like a tv competition or something? It was like the harder he stared the blurrier the boy got. He took a few steps and really looked at him. To his surprise, the fanboy was actually quite a lot different then what he had seen at first. He stood a lot taller than what he thought he saw and was muscular. He looked like he could fend for himself in a fight but also looked like a good kid.

He had a sharp and thin cut of hair on the side. His extremely short sides led up to green messy curls that looked very good together. He had green strong eyes and a body of someone who knew their way around a gym.

He nodded in appreciation and for some reason seemed to be attached to the kid. It was as if their fates were connected, but All might chopped it up to a coincidence because he did not believe in destiny or fate, he believed in everyone having control of their own lives.

Shaking his head, he turned towards where the villain had fallen only to see him completely gone.

He let out a bleet of surprise then the kid said "He went into the sewers and is heading north at thirty miles an hour he is looking for someone with a powerful quirk to attach to and take over their body."

Toshinori was taken aback by him. His eyes had gotten darker and he had a deathly serious tone to him. His words left no room for argument and made All Might feel like his subordinate as he nodded then realized who he was and asked "I-Is that your quirk kid?"

The boy shook his head and said "That is what I could asses with his trajectory and direction with my bare eyes. I am Izuku Midoriya, I am medically quirkless. I-I want to know something... Even if I cannot use a quirk... Can I become a great hero? It has been my dream before I could even speak to take your place as greatest hero. I have trained and pushed my body past its limits... I want to know. If I continue on my path like this, can I become a hero. Even if I cannot use a quirk?"

The hope and curiosity in his eyes broke All Might's heart. This kid... He said he did not have a quirk but has always dreamed of becoming a hero. Maybe he could... No! This kid is just some random fanboy. I should be looking for someone strong.

"With only the strength you have now, no. You can not ever become a pro-hero without a quirk. Without a quirk your dream can never come true."

The boy's eyes seemed to lose color and he looked at the ground, sadness and pain evident as if it was not the first time someone had told him this. A single tear streaked down his face but he wiped it away as soon as it appeared.

With his super speed from One For All, All Might picked up the boy's notebook to look at it only to find it absent from his hands.

"Huh?"

He looked up to see it in Izuku's hands. He tried to grab it, but Izuku was next to him and said with a pen in his hand "Do you think you could sign this?"

All Might almost feinted when the kid had vanished and reappeared next to him. It was as if he teleported.

"H-How did you do that? I thought you don't have a quirk!"

Izuku shrugged again and said "I have spent the past decade training with Pro-Heroes in four forms of hand to hand combat and even more types of martial arts and combat training. I also had a teacher show me the ways of the ninja and how to move exactly when the human eye blinks so it appears I moved faster than physically possible. Also, I watched your muscles tense and knew what movements you were likeliest to perform. With the muscle groups you flexed I calculated all three hundred forty seven ways you could be moving. I rationalized it down to ten most likely possibilities then nailed it to two possible ways of moving by where you were looking. I then used the techniques my masters drilled into me and then like second natured dodged the attack. But anyway, can I get an autograph? I have always loved your work. I have seen all of your publicized fights!"

All Might looked at the boy astounded by the information he had just provided.

He took the pen and notebook and inspected it.

The front read "Notebook No. 398 Property of Izuku Midoriya"

He signed the back page to the boy's joy then looked through it in complete awe. There were in-depth illustrations of every hero and villain in the past month. Strengths, weaknesses, strategies how to win in a fight against them, and even some guesses of their quirk and hidden identities.

All of his information was accurate even his guesses. He looked at the young detective who looked like a five-year-old bouncing foot to foot in the excitement that he was signing his book.

After being completely baffled by the information he noticed some burns on the book.

"Why is it crispy?"

Izuku sighed and said "My friend. He has an explosion quirk and got mad the other day. He slammed the notebook and burnt it. His hands sweat a chemical allowing him to have bursts of explosions because he can cause his sweat to catch fire and boom."

He looked at him in surprise and remembered reading about a kid like that when looking through UA applicants. Thinking back to it, he remembered Izuku himself had applied to UA. He had laughed at the time that such a pitiful kid would apply, but seeing this quirkless genius in front of him had him convinced of two things. First, he needed to go back to the bets all the teachers placed on each of the students and put some money on this kid, and second, he somehow felt like this kid... Just maybe might be the one.

And if he was not going to be his underling and the greatest hero to ever live, he would be a fucking amazing detective or hell even an artist or something from what he has shown him so far.

After he handed it back and said "You know what I said earlier?"

Izuku nodded and quoted his exact words as sadness set into his eyes and All Might put his hand on his shoulder and whispered "I doubt I will ever say this again, but from what you have shown me, I misjudged you. You are strong. If you train, I mean train two or three times harder than you already do, then yes, I believe you can become a hero who can save people. I might have been wrong."

Something lit up in the boy's eyes. A green glow that warmed All Might's heart and made the hero have hope... A quality that was hard to find in heroes. The ability to instill hope in others.

After the two or three minute conversations with the kid, All Might's literal views of life and people had been changed. He had been given hope for the future from a boy's smile! What the hell kid? You might shape up to be a real demon if you push yourself, I can not imagine what crazy things you would be able to do with One For All. All Might then prayed to every God he could think of that this kid did not stumble upon All for One or any villains who could control him because he could be Extremely dangerous if Izuku Midoriya became a villain with a powerful quirk.

Pulled out of his thoughts he realized two things, the sludge villain had escaped two whole minutes ago, and second, his hero form only had a second left-

Toshinori Yagi stood there in front of a freaked out teen.

"Aaaaah! All Might?! What happened? Why are you so weird looking?"

Toshinori sighed and said "This is my true form... I can only keep up my quirk for three hours a day..."

That dawned on Izuku and he began to realize what that entailed.

"T-The villains will notice..."

"The most powerful ones already have and are starting to make plans for when I can not even get that much."

"Then you need a successor, a new symbol of peace, trained by you personally. Someone who can instill hope in the people. Someone strong and smart but still able to be popular. You need someone to take your place. No offense, but Endeavor is an ass who cannot put fhope into the populous."

"Within the next five years, yes. Before I can no longer use this form at all. And Villains run rampant through the streets once again."

"How did it come to this?"

He lifted his shirt revealing a terrible wound it was killing him slowly, infecting him.

Izuku gasped then said "W-Where did you get that?"

He was about to answer when he said "Never mind that! The slime villain has attacked again." He ran off searching for where he heard the explosion.

When All Might appeared at the scene, he was shocked to see Midoriya there already.

AND RUNNING TOWARDS THE MOTHER FUCKING SLUDGE VILLAIN!?

He only talked to him for two minutes but knew it was exactly Izuku's personality to run into a dangerous situation without a second thought, just to help someone. But everyone was frozen in fear of the strength of the Villain.

Everyone but Izuku, who moved without thinking about picking up his feet.

As he got closer, tentacles moved faster than All Might could trace and he thought for sure that Izuku was dead. But when he looked again the after image was the only thing that was hit and young Midoriya was a foot away from the monster scaring the hell out of all of the pros who had stood there afraid of the sludge villain themselves.

He had taken a kid hostage and used his explosion quirk to wreak havoc.

Toshinori watched in confusion and wonder of what Izuku could do. Physical attacks do not work on this villain.

His words though... They struck a chord with everyone.

"Kacchan!" He bellowed in a voice which echoed down the brick alley and into the ears of onlookers both at the scene or live on TVs and computers and phones.

"I am going to save you! Stay in control of this guy and don't let him control your quirk. Trust me, and we can get out of this together! And you will be safe."

For some reason, this boy, he looked meager at first glance, but his strong words made everyone who listened to it feel comfort as if he would help them personally and put all his emotion into truly wanting them to rely on him. He was a guardian to all. He gave everyone who wanted it from him hope. He made them feel safe.

That is what many were experiencing. The pro heroes, Bakugo, the crowd watching him... Everyone except the slime villain himself were fully backing this random kid on the street against a massively powerful villain.

Why? Because he made them believe he would win.

His words had the ability for people to back him. He had full faith of the crowd and he had barely said anything. But there was something about him... Some type of calming aura which radiated from his shaking figure standing against something that could kill him. It made those who were afraid... Have hope.

A helicopter at the scene panned around to see the face of the boy and were shocked to see a smile.

It was if All Might himself was smiling. It was a smile that said two things. I am here! And because I am here, you are safe. But it was different... In a way it was nothing like All Mights. All Might's smile was one that said he could push through anything to save you. The boy's smile held a heart warming genuine appeal to it which made people feel as if he would safe them and keep them safe. His gentle and calm smile warmed the hearts of any that looked.

The Villain roared in anger and began to thrash around his tentacles at an incredible speed surpassing that of the sound barrier. Each of which Izuku watched with his All Seeing Eyes turned to Maximum capacity. He would not miss a single atomic movement.

That was the only quirk that he was using. The rest was pure skill.

Then again, practicing with the hero Sonic Bullet to become a ninja gave him plenty of training with fast moving enemies. The Ninja hero had taught him everything the pro knew and they sparred three times weekly. They were currently three hundred to three hundred in wins to losses. Then again Sonic Bullet had a quirk that made him literally impossible to see, predict, or view. Even with All Seeing eyes. Which shocked Izuku the first time. But he adapted to the hero who's punches clocked in faster than the speed of an American Super Sonic Jet.

He kept dodging until he saw it. An opportunity.

Izuku dove in and grabbed his friend only to rip him from the strong sticky substance.

He used almost all his strength and finally got him out, much to the villain's shock.

He carried a barely conscious Kacchan on his back and dodged the tentacles whilst running backward and when he passed the police barrier he heard "Deleware... SMASH!"

A few seconds later the criminal was contained and in police custody.

All Might seemingly disappeared and when Izuku turned around, he handed Kacchan to the medics then turned to the scowling police officers and Pro-heroes.

After thirty minutes of being scolded and yelled at for running into the situation like that without a quirk, he was almost charged for vigilanteism but the chief radioed against that call. Apparently the police station had watched him fight and considered it a "citizen's arrest" because he and Bakugo were best friends and classmates. He was not charged and he was let go, free.

He rubbed his calfs in soreness because he had to dodge all of those bizarrely powerful attacks all the while with carrying two hundred pound gear and Kacchan.

He walked home saddened because of the people scolding him and accidentally, he forgot to pay attention to his surroundings because he had overused All Seeing Eyes.

He was taken aback when All Might appeared in front of him. Face to face with the world's greatest hero sent Izuku into a jumpy and nervous bout.

After a few seconds, he bowed and said "T-Thank you for taking on the villain and saving Kacchan and I, All Might."

He spurted blood and Toshinori stood there in his true form and shrugged "I was only able to use that attack because you saved young Bakugo Katsuki. Was he the one that did that to your notebook?"

Izuku nodded, slightly confused why All Might was there.

"Young Midoriya... I watched you not hesitate in the face of danger. You stood up to death just to save your friend from getting hurt. If I am correct you moved without even thinking. Because of this, my boy, I have decided."

He spread his skeletal arms wide making the sun shine against him making it appear he was glowing "I would like to offer you the path to become the next Symbol of Peace! I want you Izuku Midoriya to inherit my quirk!"

Cue Izuku going on a five-minute mumuring tangent.

All Might slapped him over the head and said "Calm down kid. Now what you said was true, most all quirks cannot be inherited. But mine can be. In fact, I am the ninth holder of this quirk. It is called One For All! My quirk allows me to access the power of my predecessors and use that to form attacks in less than a millisecond. I also have the quirk of being able to pass on quirks to others."

Izuku thought for a minute then All Might asked "Would you like to take the sacred torch and become the next great bearer of this quirk and fight evil? Will you accept the responsibility of One For All?"

"I will."

"Good. I like the fact that you have absolutely no doubt and are sure of this. Now normally, I would need to spend a few years training your body, but I need to have you tested physically. Meet me tomorrow."

Izuku nodded and All Might gave him his phone number.


	2. Izuku and the Hero

Izuku woke up before sun rose and threw on some clothes. Making sure to take off his two hundred pound weight trainers. He ran downstairs only to be met by his mom drinking a cup of coffee.

"Why are you awake, baby?"

"I met All Might and he agreed to train me!" He said still disbelieving it himself.

Inko simply smiled tearing up and said "My baby is going to grow up so strong!"

Izuku blushed and after cooking and eating, said "Thanks mom! Okay I have to go."

She kissed his forehead and said "Good luck Izuku, baby."

He turned on his All Seeing Eyes and took off his speed of running doubled without having to carry two hundred extra pounds.

Izuku was at the small coffee shop and looked at in awe. It was pristine and the interior was massive and beautiful.

Although it was a few miles from his house he ran here in a few minutes so it was fairly close to his apartment by his standards.

Musutafu was known for having amazing restaurants and shops because many people came to view UA high and the city its self-was beautiful.

Izuku looked around and shrugged walking to the desk.

The lady had a bright smile and said "Hello, I am Toshinori Jane, nice to meet you, you are the one my brother was talking about?"

Izuku was confused until he put two and two together "H-He has a sister?"

She nodded happily and said "Follow me."

Izuku walked towards the back of the shop following Jane to find All Might sleeping away on a couch in his normal form.

Jane grinned and pulled out an air horn and put it next to the skeletal man's ear.

"VRRRRRRRRRRRRHH!" The sound blasted through the small apartment style home above the coffee shop and All Might jumped to his feet with wild blue eyes.

Shaking his head, All Might glared at the girl "Sis, that was seriously rude."

Izuku was trying not to die from how amazing meeting All Might and seeing his sister was.

"Oh, hey kid, you are early. So, to begin the test I want you to sit down. My sister is a certified nurse. She was a pro sidekick for a recovery agency before retiring."

"Why did you retire?" He asked casually.

"Recovery girl got too old for field work, so I decided to use some of the money I got from heroing to start up this shop. I have always loved cafés and food." She said with a bright but small smile.

"What is your quirk?" He asked, interested.

"Analysis and healing. I can see every muscle, bone, and organ in a person, diagnose what is wrong, then heal it minorly. If someone needs it" she replied with little thought. She had told people plenty of times.

"That could be extremely useful. I see why Recovery girl would want you as a sidekick. She is a brilliant healer, sure but she needs to know what is wrong before treating it or she could use her quirk of sending too much energy to the wrong part of the body or heal the wrong part making it be the thing that gets hurt. But being able to almost instantly diagnose a problem could save lives." He listed off thinking strategically.

The woman blushed at the boy's reasoning and praise then started glowing a soft yellow.

"Oh my goodness." She said after a minute of looking at the boy.

Yagi was on the edge of his seat "What? What is it?"

She looked at Izuku and said "Your body... You are a very powerful young man. Although aura wise your power wise is literally zero, showing you have no quirk, your chi or what I like to call life energy... It is incredibly high. When I check people I can see their amount of life energy, this is the amount of power this person has and how well they are health wise and mentally. You... You are in better equilibrium with your head, heart, body, and soul than even Yagi or anyone I have ever seen."

"Who?" Asked the clueless kid.

"Me." Said All Might.

"You have the capability to become a very powerful kid. If I gave you One For All it would grow even stronger. But Jane, what of his physical body? Is he able to wield it physically?"

She thought then said "His strength is way above what he should be. His muscular form and statistically speaking he is in better shape than you were at his age and inherited One For All. It is just he is not bulky like you, he is lean and made for dodging and hand to hand combat. It is like you are a tank and he is a sniper rifle. Both are deadly and strong, but one is a lot beefier. Yes, he can inherit your quirk."

All Might looked at his successor in awe, 'he just keeps impressing me. I guess this gives us ten months to practice how much he can control One For All. Also, I will train him like Gran Torino taught me. He may not like it, but it is for his own good.

"Okay, Izuku, are you ready to inherit my quirk?"

Nodding, Izuku looked at Toshinori Yagi and the man the myth and legend said in his muscular form, while pulling out a hair "Eat this!"

The blonde haired woman with blue eyes cracked up and fell onto the couch crying of laughter at her younger brother.

"Little bro, don't tell a random kid to eat your hair without telling him the details."

Izuku who was almost paralyzed by All Might's way of phrasing looked to Jane and said "Little Bro? You are older than Yagi-sensei?"

She only chuckled and said "Yes, I am thirty-four. All Might as everyone calls him is thirty. He was born July tenth in Tokyo. He was a small baby at six pounds and fourteen inches he has blue eyes, blonde hair, and is blood type A. Nowadays in his hero form he is seven foot two and a half and weighs two hundred fifty Kilograms."

Izuku took all of that into account. He was extremely surprised by both, All Might looks a lot older than he actually is and Jane... Jane looks freaking twenty.

Shaking his head, he took the hair and put it into his mouth swallowing against what his gag reflex tried to tell his brain and he swallowed the food after some struggle.

He sighed and looked up "I don't feel different."

Both of the Toshinori siblings facepalmed and said "Really?"

He shrugged and All Might said "It will take about two hours to digest fully. You won't feel a difference. You will just have One For All."

Izuku nodded then asked "How do I control this quirk?

All Might smiled and said "You need to feel it course throughout your entire body. Imagine controlling the amount of power so you do not explode. If you use too much energy or power your body could break, too little and the power will stop. You need to let it flow through you, then when you are going to move focus it to one point and boom it all launches out of you. Like my smashes. It has a different effect for each user. Me using All for one gives me my hero form, for you, it may not change you at all. I do not know until we try."

Izuku nodded then asked "Where will we go to practice? I do not want to ruin Jane's coffee shop if I cannot control it immediately."

He nodded and said "Let's go then."

Izuku nodded and followed him. Once outside All Might began to sprint using 100% of his normal strength, not using One For All and he was surprised to see Izuku keeping pace with him. He grinned and added five percent of All for one and had a burst of speed. Izuku pushed himself and eventually caught up. Ten minutes later they reached UA High School.

"W-What are we doing here?" Asked the boy.

"I am going to teach here. You cannot tell anyone because it is a secret, but to train you I am going to use the school training grounds so we do not destroy anything."

Izuku nodded and when All Might reached the guard's gate he pulled out a badge and said "The boy is with me."

The guard nodded and let the pair in.

All might walked Izuku through campus and to a training field.

Izuku looked down and saw the High Schoolers battle training with their quirks. They were strong. He took out his notebooks and took detailed notes of each student and Cementoss faster than All Might could comprehend.

His jaw was on the ground at how quickly this kid had depicted each and every second year the school had like it was nothing.

"Hey, guys." Was heard and All Might looked behind him to see Izuku with a fist at the throat at the best student in the hero course. Mirio looked at the kid then Izuku sputtered "S-S-Sorry... I-I did not s-sense you so you scared the crap out of me."

"It is cool kid. I am Mirio Tagata. How did you do that? I did not see you move."

Izuku shook his hand and said "I am Izuku Midoriya. And I watched you in this and last years' sports festivals. You were amazing with your phasing quirk. It was incredible, your strength and speed. Some call you invincible, but you actually would be an easy target if you took into the consideration that your quirk does have a considerably low limit on how short you can phase at a time. Plus you have to be able to hold your breath while phasing. Plus once you get out of phasing it is not very noticeable, but you take in a lot of oxygen by breathing through your nose by making everything but your mouth, pharynx, Trachea, and lung impenetrable. If someone hit you, you could collapse a lung and possibly even die when the rest of your body stopped phasing if your organs accidentally shited out when you let go of your phase and something was in you, it would literally embed itself into your body causing immense pain. But I think you are really cool. And the way you act and talk I think you have a good chance at becoming one of the greatest heroes after graduating."

The pair of onlookers were shell-shocked. Izuku's nervous personality had disappeared and he was a confident genius who literally depicted one of the world's greatest heroes with only seeing two fights.

Mirio looked at All Might and said "Is he your son or something? This kid is a genius! Nice to meet you Izuku."

Mirio ruffled Izuku's hair and smiled brightly as the boy who blushed and All might blanched "N-No. I am not Izuku's father. Actually, I do not know much about him. I will personally be training him though. He has an extremely powerful quirk."

Mirio nodded and said "I look forward to you going here next year Izuku. Plus I want to see that brain and quirk of yours in action. I am sure you will do great."

"I-I still need to take the exams and get in. I believe I can pass the written, but I do not know about the practical. I have not practiced much with this quirk."

Mirio smiled brighter and said "Get strong with it then. Anywho, get strong. I want to see a good fighter of you by the time I am a senior."

Izuku nodded and the older boy disappeared.

"You two have the same birthday." All Might said offhandedly.

Izuku raised an eyebrow in confusion but he shook his head and said "I just found it funny. You were both born five days after my birthday and were the two choices I had for becoming my successors. But I think I made the right choice with you."

Izuku realized what he meant then said "B-But with his quirk, Mirio would practically become invincible if he had your power. And I cannot use a quirk. Other than One for All That is. Why chose me over him?"

All Might chuckled and said "You... You inspire hope in others. I saw the way you jumped into action and it made me inspired and feel hope that Bakugo would be safe. That is what an amazing hero needs. And you have that. Hence why I chose you, young Midoriya."

Izuku nodded then said "Can we start training? I really want to be great because of Mirio's inspiration."

All Might laughed and took Izuku through the seemingly endless labyrinth of the school and eventually they came to a room. It had a massive door like every other classroom and it took all of All Might's strength to open it. Even with One For All it was a little heavy.

Izuk looked and saw the door and found it was four feet of a thick metal.

"Vibranium." The pro hero commented "The room was made as a request from me. It is the only room in the whole world like it. I can punch the wall with 100% of my full quirk and nothing would happen."

Izuku's eyes were wide and he said "H-Holy crap."

The room was a silver color and the size of a basketball stadium. All around him was the metal and Izuku somehow knew he could use One For All in here.

All Might nodded and got an evil grin and sent a massive aura of deadly intent towards Izuku. Before he could even process it Izuku had disappeared.

"W-What was that? Why are you doing that?"

He could not pinpoint where Izuku was, but he said with his face dark and his smile was evil.

"I will be acting as a villain. Come at me with all you have. Because I will fight you with every ounce of my power!" Izuku realized that they were going to fight and turned off his all-seeing eyes and thought of how to activate his new quirk.

Izuku focussed deeply and felt One For All course through his body. His veins glowed red and it felt like his stockpiling quirk.

He was currently using ninjitsu to hide from All Might and then he felt something. One For All had practically just explained itself to him and he knew how to use it. He glowed red and green lightning arched off his body.

He came out of his hiding pushing of by using 1% of the full power and zooming faster than the speed of sound.

A Sonic Boom was heard and All Might whipped around and stopped Izuku's fist.

Wind burst past him and a massive crack was heard as he stopped it.

He was pushed back ten feet but did not take any damage.

He grinned and said "That was great Midoriya! But still weak!"

He launched a fifty percent blow into Izuku's stomach, rocketing him into the wall. He got up and his face almost scared All Might.

It was pure calm and his smile and eyes showed excitement.

"This is going to be fun."

He turned up the power dial up to one and a half percent of the power and moved fast. He was not seen by All Might and he launched a punch into his back.

All Might was ready this time and did not move he grunted.

"That was a surprise attack Midoriya! Come at me head on and turn up the power."

Izuku grinned and turned to power up to two percent. It felt like his skin was on fire but he wanted to get used to this quirk, so he had to endure whatever it takes.

He moved fast again only to be caught by the throat. He caughed and was slammed into the ground with a boom as All Might used one hundred percent.

He almost felt like falling unconscious but as his eyelids closed he saw green and his eyes cleared and his ears popped.

He twisted his body and wrapped his legs around All Might's arm and threw the hero to the ground and infused his movements with two and a half percent power. He bent his arm into a painful position and put a knee on his back.

All Might chuckled then said "That would have been my loss... If you were strong enough to keep me pinned!"

Izuku was thrown back and into the wall only to be met by a strong punch to the stomach and jaw.

Time Skip 10 months

Faster than Izuku could see with his All Seeing Eyes turned off he used his heightened senses.

All Might was a whirlwind, circling around him going almost Mach Seven. Then Eight. Then toping out at Mach Nine.

Izuku focussed and as All Might put out an arm to clothes line him, he ducked only to be tripped and punched hard in the stomach, he hit the ceiling with the power behind the punch then fell to the ground. He landed on his feet and rolled, dispersing the weight in the nick of time.

For two more hours the pair fought like this. Izuku slowly increasing his handle on One For All and attacking back each fighter landing crushing blows.

He then was at seventy-five percent of One For All's power when they came to an almost even playing field. They were both covered in cuts, bruises, and had broken bones. All Might had not lost by a long shot, but Izuku would not give up! He was almost equal to All Might after all of this time!

Though he did not match him yet, he was close, he could feel with just a little more push he could match All Might. Because with his own power added to All Might and all of the other 9 holders Izuku was more powerful than any other holders before him.

Izuku grinned and said "I am at three fourths of One For All's full power within me!"

Yagi grinned while panting. He had never fought this hard except against All For One. That is saying something. And to think his successor would be able to control this much already!

"I am going to try to go Plus Ultra!" The boy exclaimed and his body glowed brighter than All Might saw earlier. He felt Izuku's power match his own, if not pass it and he grinned widely only to see his body sizzling and realize he could not hold that much yet. He wanted to call him off but Izuku was already moving.

Izuku pulled back a punch and his muscles rippled and strained with the power. He launched himself at Toshinori and got ready to launch his strongest attack yet.

That is when All Might felt it.

Death. For the first time since All For One, All Might felt death was intimenent and he was about to die in a fight. All Might knew, if this punch were to land, then he would for sure lose his life.

Izuku was grinning and All Might barely dodged the boy at the last second by using 100% to zoom left away from Izuku.

He dodged his attack and let out a sigh of relief. He was alive. But Midoriya still threw a punch at seventy-six percent of his power with One For All.

He turned around to see something insane.

The sheer power that left Izuku's fist, sent a shockwave which shook the ground of all of Musutafu. The only reason it did not cause any damage was that the Vibranium had taken 99% of the blow. And because of that, there was a small crevice in the wall of impenetrable metal.

"YYYYYYYYYYESSSSS!" He bellowed seeing that Izuku had been able to slightly bend Vibranium.

He grinned widely until he saw him.

Izuku's arm was purple and black. There was blood and his bone was visible through the skin. His arm was bent into a crazy position and his hand was practically disintegrated.

It was surprising it was still there.

Izuku grunted and through the tears and biting his lip said "FUCK! I-It hurts All Might! B-But..."

He turned around and met All Might's eyes and said triumphantly "I-I did it! I-I almost won!"

The battered and bleeding pair both chuckled like maniacs.

All Might ran over and said "Hey hey kid, that was amazing. With you holding One For All there might be a chance of Villans being defeated for good. But we need to go get healed! You are losing a lot of blood and that is the worst arm injury I have ever seen. I have lost a lot of blood too."

He looked down at his demolished Bronze age costume and then to Izuku's trashed shorts and sweatshirt.

He had ten months. Ten months to become something worthy of blowing through the competition and becoming someone worthy of the first spot at UA. And he succeeded. Though Yagi knew he already was there, he wanted Izuku to be able to master more of One for All. Because with only seventy-five percent of Izuku's power being available to him, he was still not at his peak potential.

He wanted him to have full control of one hundred percent by the time he graduated UA so he could become the greatest hero the world has ever seen.

He grinned and picked him up.

"Recovery girl will be pissed again." All Might said making them both chuckle.

"Why? She sees me like this every time I increase my powers."

He sighed and said "This wound... It is worse than anything you have had yet Izuku... It may take a while to heal. And some damage may be permanent. Plus both of us have broken bones. You broke my collar bone and I have a fracture in my left leg."

"S-Sorry... I was trying to go full power with One For All as I can control it."

All might laughed and said "You did well. But you need to be healed. So do I."

As they walked the halls they were intercepted by a tall man.

He eyed the pair and the detective shouted at his friend amd said "W-What the hell happened? Are you two all right? Did a villain invade? I felt the very ground shake and deduced its origin to be here."

Tsukauchi Naomasa stood tall in his trench coat and fedora.

"All Might!? What the hell happened? Why do you two look like shit? Was that you?"

"S-Sorry sir. Tha-That was me."

The detective looked at the boy than to All Might and said "Yagi! Why is this kid here?"

"Meet Izuku Midoriya, my successor and the bearer of One For All I have personally been training him the past ten months and the past eleven years he has been trained by pros in martial arts. He was also the one who cleaned up the beach without taking credit for it. I wanted to teach him the basics of heroism and start from the start. We did two hours of battle training a day and seven hours of physical training on top of his school and martial arts training. He can control One For All almost as well as me and plans to attend UA. His exam is tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! Can he even walk!? What about his arm?"

Izuku grinned meagerly and said "This happens all the time sir. Actually a few times a month my arm gets like this. It is just how All Might and I train."

The detective's eyes widened "You did this to each other? I remember your hold on One For All being strong but not anywhere near what I saw four years ago agains-"

Yagi cleared his throat not wanting Izuku to know about that yet.

They both nodded and Naomasa looked at the boy "Y-You did this much damage to the world's greatest hero? How many handicaps did he give you?"

"None." Replied All Might "I went 100%. He was working upon his power so he can now control 75% with ease. But his arm does this when he reached his physical limit. Being 76% right now."

"T-That was only 75% of his power?"

"No, he unleashed 76% of his full capacity and surpassed my full power. I felt it in that single moment, fear. He is truly a great fighter. Though he has never won a single of out three hundred and seven fights, today was his first draw. He started out only being able to control One For All at twenty percent. Now he has trained to be this good."

Naomasa looked at the boy and said "He is gonna be one hell of a monster. Go get patched up, both of you. I will tell everyone it was a training exercise from the greatest hero himself."

All Might rolled his eyes and as he began to walk away Izuku passed out to his amusement then the detective asked "Do you believe he is the one? Will he be the one capable of defeating All For One?"

"I believe so. H-He bent Vibranium today. It was barely a fraction of an inch and he did not notice himself. Plus the damage it caused his body was disgustingly brutal... But yes, I believe Izuku Midoriya will be the one."

The detective walked away thinking about that. A permanent smile fixated on his face.

Toshinori walked into the nurse's office and Recovery girl gave him a true earful. Midoriya was passed out for an hour and when he came too she was still yelling at him.

They saw he was awake then she gave him a ten-minute lecture. During the ten months of knowing her, Izuku developed a bond with the woman who he saw daily for severe injuries. He had plenty of battle scars. Sure her quirk healed them, but the scars of the pain were left as markers, leaving Izuku's skin a tapestry of about ten battle scars. Or failures as Izuku calls them

An X on his back, a hole through his stomach, rips of his hands, and arms his right arm was covered in small scars from pushing past his limit too many times, a long one across shoulder blades, and one across his left pectoral to his bicep were the worst he had. They were not prominent, but the skin had changed to a white color permanently because of Recovery girl's healing.

He looked down at his shirtless self and gasped. His entire right arm was riddled with different band-aids which were covered in blood. He was surprised she was even able to heal it. The damage went from his fingers to his shoulder blades and there were obvious signs that he had taken damage, but no skin was visible because of how many bloody band aids there were

All Might was outside the room because Recovery girl said she had to tell Izuku something.

"Midoriya." She started and he looked up.

"How many times have I told you? You physically sjould not be doing this. If you had not gotten here when you did you might have lost your entire arm!"

He looked sadly a his hands. She has warned him every time, he was taking too much damage and he knew it. His body can not use as much power as he was using.

"I am sorry, but I cannot sit down and not become better because I did not push myself. I have to do this because I need to become the best."

She glared at him and said "There will come a day soon where I will be un-able to heal the damage you have done to yourself."

He thanked the pair and left. He needed to get home to sleep for tomorrow. It was his big day after all. And he could not hear the words as she told him if he kept using his power he would get harmed. He just had to use it.

He had to.


	3. Izuku and the entrance exam

His nerves were killing him, his knees shook wildly as he stood in front of the gate. Most people were wearing their school uniforms as was the most professional way to dress, but he was just wearing a pair of black shorts with a green stripe, his red sneakers and a white hoodie that had the school motto "Plus Ultra" on it.

Walking through the gate he let out a sigh then was immediately stopped by an angry voice.

"Deku."

Izuku turned around and looked down into his sparking eyes.

"Hey, Kacchan."

Katsuki sized him up quickly and said "You have grown since we hung out last. I went on vacation for two months and come back to this. You nerd..."

He was right of course.

They kept up through text, mostly angry ones from Bakugo complaining, but they still talked.

Izuku now stood at six feet tall even and weighed about a hundred and fifty pounds. His lean and tall frame was supported by rippling and athletic muscles. He had an eight-pack which led down to a sharp V at his waist and strong pecks.

His green hair had gotten longer on top, now sweeping down over his right eye. He kept the sides shaved still but the top was long and unruly as it has always been.

He wore a pair of thin red converse and they matched his features perfectly giving him an overall hot appearance as if he was not trying but still looked ready to be on a fashion magazine. Izuku, however, was oblivious to this and was only wearing his workout clothes. And yes, he worked out in converse. They were the most comfortable to him.

He also had a simple band Kacchan had given him for his birthday last year. He told him it was good luck when he faught. It was simple and had almost no physical value. Its was green like his hair with blue details. He liked it and wore it all the time on his left wrist.

To say the least, Bakugo was pissed that his nerdy friend surpassed him so much in his attractiveness and height.

Even if Izuku did not realize he in fact did.

"You look ugly." He started "It looks like you literally just woke up and did not even try to look decent."

Izuku only nodded and said "Sorry, I had a long night of recovery after training the last few days. Did you do your training routine I made for you?"

Nodding, Kacchan handed the papers back. Izuku had given him detailed exercises, yoga poses, and meditation tips on how to control his body and quirk.

He even invited him to Jane's café. He did not tell Kacchan she was All Might's sister but said she was a family friend. Every morning they meditated together. That is, they did, until Bakugo went on a summer trip.

On the trip he needed to stay in peak performance to come back to the UA exams as the best he could. So they have not seen each other or meditated at the café, he was thankful that she let them use it.

She even paid for them to build a zen garden on the roof of the building. Of course customers also used it, but those who did had always been respectful.

Handing over the papers made them seem chummy making other examinees laugh at them.

The second boy scoffed and began to walk away. When they were shoulder to shoulder he punched him and said "You had better fucking make it into UA or I will kill your ass, Deku."

He walked into the massive building leaving Izuku alone on the sidewalk entrance.

He got over his fears after a few pep talks and took off by saying he could do it, only to feel himself begin to fall.

Then it stopped. Just like that, he felt a hand on his bag and shoulder and then someone leveled him and he was standing on solid ground. Gravity kicked back on and he shook himself from the weird feeling.

Turning around heat increased into his face as his cheeks flushed crimson.

"I-I t-thanks for h-helping stop me from falling." He stuttered as the beautiful girl who stood before him smiled.

Uraraka tilted her head in confusion. A boy who looked fifteen or sixteen with the beauty of a male model and the body of a God was stuttering nervously and blushing for some reason. She chopped it up to nerves and being embarrassed by falling and she said "Sorry I used my quirk on you without asking permission first, Deku. I just saw you fall and didn't want you to get hurt, ya know? It would be bad luck if you fell on your face before the exam right? Anyways, I am Uraraka Ochako. Nice to meet you."

She stuck out a hand and he took it while his blushed deepened. He said something about his name and shook her hand.

She looked at his hand and almost gasped at the old scar tissue visible on his right hand. Izuku caught her looking and shoved his hands in his pockets after flipping up his hood and said "I know they are ugly... I am sorry Uraraka-chan. Good luck."

His depressed voice sent shivers down her back as she felt immensely guilty for looking at them and making a face. She had no clue how such a handsome guy could think himself ugly because of scars. And man was he cute. And Ripped. Like his calf muscles which she watched as he walked away were like solid rocks.

She stood shell-shocked until he was gone and then a pang in her heart hit her as she realized the negative effect she had on the stuttering boy in the white hoodie.

He was already super nervous and on top of that she had made him felt self concious? She felt her heart strings tighten and she felt bad for Deku.

From Izuku's point of view, he sat in the grand hall auditorium with his hood up and wiped a tear or two from his face. Why had he expected anything but a scared expression? She had seen how ugly he was. How his cursed skin was trashed because he was weaker when he recieved them.

He remembered his experiences for giving him those scars, they were truly necessary for him to grow, but they were constant reminders on his skin that he was not powerful to protect himself. And when he did have the power he did not have the capacity to wield it.

 ** _Flashback, kinda Izuku POV but not_**

Five months into training with All Might he had finished training on the beach and cleaning it up and All Might clapped him on his back.

"Good job my boy! You have done wonderfully. You exceeded all of my expectations. Now look at that view! Anyway, I need to go take care of business. See you!"

He zoomed away and Izuku turned off all of his quirks to feel natural again. He began to meditate...

He had realized something when he got One For All, although his stockpiling quirk had a stronger power it took many times longer to activate. He had to go into a paralyzed like state for about sixty seconds to access his power with that. Once he did that, he could access all the power his body could handle.

But there were two draw backs, first thing being the initial time it takes. He had to have a full minute to activate his quirk -sands of power- as he called the stock piling quirk. The quirk basically took his conciousness from his body and anyone could do anything to him for sixty second while doing that. And second was he could only control so much of that massive power. Sure he could heal himself, but it took a lot of energy and he still needed to use a good amount of his stored energy.

It takes about a day to collect enough energt for a hand full of sand a though in perspective he had more power stored than he hoped he would ever need, but he had to use two hundred day's worth of sand to heal the damage his body used from an attack with one day's worth of sand.

He calculated it out and found he had enough to use about ten thousand punches of the same calliber as the one he released when he was younger in the forest and be able to heal it every time.

He left his soul only to fail to be able to open his eyes.

"Why is it every freaking time I am distracted I am trapped?" He questioned.

His hands were chained in extremely thick hand cuffs and he had a cover over his eyes. He tried and failed to activate his quirk and realized none of his quirks were working and began to panic. What was going on?!?

"Hahahahaha! We finally got him George! We got All Might's son! With those hand cuffs you cannot use your quirks. So now you will just have to comply with use until we kilk your daddy kid. Your quirk doesn't work, so don't even think about trying to escape. Plus, you don't want to see my quirk. George you might be able to beat if you did have one, but my quirk will be the one to get All Might!"

"Billy! Don't be an idiot. This kid couldn't break out of those cuffs. They are one inch of cold steel. And we are in a ballistic proof van. There is no way he could escape even with his quirk!"

Midoriya assesed the situation calmly and quickly.

Two men, he was kidnapped, they wanted All Might. One villain wanted to use his quirk on All Might. It is likely it is either a chemical or brain altering quirk.

He cursed needing more details. He did not have any of his quirks but grinned, the collar only blocked quirks that he had to activate, like One For All, All Seeing Eyes, or the Sands of Power. But his strategic brain could not be stopped with any quirk jammer.

With that information, Izuku thought of plenty of ways to escape when he felt the van stop.

Oh no!

He was thrust out and onto the cold ground. He heard water dripping and his heightened senses allowed him to diagnose the situation. He seemed to be in a large empty warehouse. His cuffs, collar, and whatever they were using to cover his face did not block his other senses.

He continued thinking of ways to escape when he felt something against him.

His shirt was ripped from his skin and George laughed insanely.

"If he won't show up at least I will get some pleasure from ripping the flesh from your body. I will use this scalpel to make you feel pain you could not imagine!" His giddy and insane laugh made Izuku sweat drop.

His mind racing with was to do when he felt a sharp and screaming pain rip through his chest as his nerves begged him to stop the pain.

Being stabbed once in the abdomen was enough for him to let out a scream.

The maniac cried in ecstacy of his pain and pulled the scalpel out.

Blood left his body as immens pain tore through him. Such a small knife had made such a deep and painful incision. He chuckled and said "For such a weak little fucking shit you have quite a lot of muscles. Almost no fat tissue. So much fun to see small ones squirming like you are now."

He stabbed again perpendicular to the last cut making two lines like an addition sign.

He walked away after that.

Izuku counted in his head the time elapsed each time one would walk by.

After about two hours Billy came and said "I do not hate you as much as I hate your father, so tell us his identity and I will not do this."

He felt a long knife poke into his side, but not enough to cut.

"Fuck you. I would never betray All Might! I will never give you jack shit you evil Villain!"

That was not what the man wanted to hear...

His screams haunted the warehous as he thrashed trying to get away from the knife.

His legs and thighs were chained to the stool or else he would have killed him at that moment.

He had made a massive X across his back cutting not only the skin but the muscles. It was a deep wound, but not enough for him to die immediately or hit his spine and be paralyzed. But blood poured out of the wound and onto the ground.

He grunted in pain as the knife stopped at thenback of his lower left side and he clenched his teeth and bit his lip to keep from crying.

This aching in his abs and back was something terrible, but he had to endure it. If he could just stay concious long enough to find a way out of the collar that blocked the use of his quirks.

He was left alone for ten hours to sit and ache in pain before the pair had another out burst.

George ran up to him and shook him making him cry out in pain from his cuts. The began to burn as they had gotten worse and possibly infected.

"Where the hell is your pa, kid?"

His grip on Izuku was sure to leave bruises.

"Does it look like I am his mom? I don't keep tabs on All Might! Plus he isn't my father!"

He was cut off by a slap to the face which stung. There was so much power behind it he was knocked out.

When he came to his body was aching from being sat on a stool and tied up like this for so long.

"It has been two fucking days! Where the hell is All Might, Billy?"

"I do not know George... Looke the kid is awake! I cannot believe he was out for so long becausemof your fucking super strength!"

His quirk was strength?!?!! Yes that makes his plan a lot easier.

"I bet you idiots think you are stronger than him, but if that is what you think then you have something else coming to you."

He was slapped in the face, but this time it did not kock him out. The bruising and black eye he had on his face was evidence of that.

He would now have a bruise on both side of his face.

There was laughter and just the crazy sound was enough to make Izuku shiver from fear of what he knew was to come.

He felt sweat and dried blood covering him, making him feel gross but that feeling was replaced by dread as he was angry at them and snapped stupidly.

If he had not been an idiot and opened his mouth like everyone says he always does he would not be feeling immese pain from the scalpel scraping the bone as it cut a large ruler sized incision across his shoulder blade.

He began to cry hot tears that wash dirt and sweat off his face.

Another day passed with Izuku not sleeping once out of sheer will, resolve, and a dash of pain. And when he means dash he means fucking massive amounts of pain.

His brain wraked himself then he heard a scream "I am fucking done waiting! Lets kill him!"

Billy, the quirkless and impatient one walked towards Izuku slowly and began to press the large Buck knife into his skin.

He ripped the blindfold off so Izuku could watch himself be killed and see the murderers' faces.

Billy slowly pushed the knife deeper and he knew death was upon him. This villain was an inch away from his heart.

He would have stabbed straight if not for the doors bursting open and a long scarf zooming faster than the villain could react and pushing the knife away from his heart making him scream.

The knife cut deep through his fat tissue and into his left bicep then out of his body.

He looked at the door to see All Might, Present Mic, Eraserhead, Nezu, Snipe, Cementoss, and a detective.

Six pro heroes amd the police had came to rescue him!?!

He was about to smile when his senses kicked in and he bent backwards dodging a knife slash which would have cut his throat.

Snipe shot the blade from his hands and he pulled out a gun.

He shot at Present Mic and Cementoss.

They both barely blocked the tranqulizer darts and Snipe shot Billy with a tranquilizer back.

George grinned wildly and said in a maniacle voice.

"You should not have brought friends All Might. Now you will _ALL_ _DIE_!"

His muscles seemed to grow and he shouted "My quirks allows me to multiply my strength a hundred times over! But only when I am mad! Now I am going to kill you all!"

Izuku was shocked. A hundred times over?!?

He struggled and realized something... He was only trapped by steel.

With his legs he flexed hard and unnoticed by anyone present broke the cains on his legs.

The man hit Present Mic through the wall and knocked out Cementoss.

He moved too fast for Eraserhead's quirk and kicked him in the head. That was the last straw. As he hit snipe in the back of the head causing him to crumple into a pile on the ground Izuku's brute strength broke the steel cuffs and he let out a scream moving everyone's attention to him.

With his bare hands he ripped the quirk blocking collar from his throat and threw it to the ground.

Izuku grinned and said "I'm pissed now... You hurt me and I don't care about that! But you will not touch those who help others! Do. Not. Hurt. Them!"

Subconciously he had activated his quirk. For the first time in his life he was able to activate and access the sands of power without taking a lot of meditating or a minute of unconciousness. Because in the heat of the battle his body knew one thing, if the opponent is strong you fight until one is dead or beaten.

George simply laughed "You can do nothing to stop me!"

Whipping around, he pulled back a fist to kill the detective with a blow to the head.

He had put all of his power into the punch and when it connected there was a burst of energy and air that shock him to the core.

His arm and body vibrated and it felt like he had hit a solid wall without his quirk.

When the massive burst of air and dust cleared he was absolutely shocked to find something unexpected.

A boy who was glowing green stopping his fist and he stood in front of the even more shocked detective.

The boy's grin had tears in it as he bled severely. He was smiling through the pain so he could protect the heroes.

As ironic as it was they knew in hindsight no one but All Might and him could have matched that man. He had kicked the asses of pros already barely trying.

But the look in Midoriya's eyes. A burning that not even All Might had as strong as his. The undeniably blinding passion to help and save people.

Unknown to Izuku, green lightning arched across his body as he increased his strength and blue fire swirled around his feet.

Nezu gasped at the flames. He had seen them before, but if this boy was that man's child... If the man who had become the second most feared villan was this boy's dad and the boy also had One For All... The boy was the one from the prophecy.

Normally Nezu would not believe in stuff like that. Predicting the future was not for mortals to do. But Nezu had met with a God. He was dying. He was an ancient God who was the one to Bless Nezu. Of course with Nezu's almost infinite intelligence he had realized the correlation between Gods and quirks. Through his life he has had the pleasure of meeting a few.

But the God who had came to him dying was one of the Gods fighting in the Godly war of good verseus evil. He was one of the good Gods and had the domains of Intelligence and prophecy. Plus he was a GOD, so Nezu believed him. And If Izuku was the boy from the prophecy, which he highly suspected after seeing this, then he needed to interject in his life as soon as possible. He thanked the Gods he knew that Midoriya was training with All Might because that meant he could get him to UA and Nezu could watch him carefully.

There was so much more to the world than anyone but Nezu and a certain few knew. Even All Might did not realize there were more to quirks than the eye could see.

But damn, this kid is strong.

Izuku crushed the Villan's hand, increasing pressure slowly until he was on his knees and crying.

He then roundhouse kicked the villain, knocking him unconcious, and through the brick wall next to the hole Present Mic had made.

He turned around with a watery smile and all his strength and adrenalin left him in an instant as he fell, completely unconcious to the ground.

The detective, Principle, and No. 1 hero all rushed to the boy. Both impressed and shocked at what had happened.

"So this is Izuku Midoriya?" Nezu said looking at the boy. It was odd, he could see that he also had an aura that made people see him as weak around him. Why would that be?

"Yes, now we need to take him to the hospital. He has not eaten or drank anything for days and these wounds are horrendous. Lets get both of the villains to the station the rest of them tp the hospital!"

I **n Grand Hall**

Present Mic looked directly at him. Though he was told that he was somehow important he did not remember anything except that he had a ton of nasty cuts from a kidnapping All Might had heard of a few months back.

All Might himself begged Aizawa and him to help him. It was the dead of the night on a school night and they were only there because they were grading finals.

When the World's greatest hero begs for your help you get off your ass and help. Those were Aizawa's words so he followed his best buddy and went with it.

He could see Midoriya was stressed and when he took off the hood he was easily the most attractive kid Hizashi had ever seen. And he had met some succubi quirk users so that is saying something. He seemed to be muttering about him until the kid next to him made an out burst yelling at him to shut up.

Midoriya immediately shyed away like a kicked puppy much to Hizashi's confusion.

Shaking that off, he continued his spew the rules.

"Any questions, listeners?"

There was silence the a stiff male raised his hand.

"Yes caller number 7111 whats the sitch?"

He pointed to thee paper and said in a monotonous voice "You claim there to be only three robots in the exam, but the sheet handed out clearly has four depicted. If this is a mistake from the world's most elite hero school it is shameful!" He dropped the paper and pointed to Midoriya "You with the green hair! You have been muttering things this entire time and it is truthfully annoying and distracting. If your intent is to dissuade those of us taking this exam seriously or ruin the rest of our chances then I request you get lost now."

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH, EXTRA!" Came a booming voice from the explosive one next to him "The damn nerd can do as he wants so mind your ass' bussiness and stay out of his. And while you are at it take that stick out of your ass!"

The male with blue hair looked truly offended and seemed ready to go into a full fledge debate so Hizashi stood up and said "Hey ho kids, hold your horses and reign in that pent up stress. You all are going to need all your energy later. And for your question, caller number 7111, the fourth and final Faux villan is just a rouse. It is worth zero points so I would suggest just not fighting it."

The boy bowed and said "Thank you sir, I apologize for my rash assumption."

He sat at attention like his spine was fused straight.

Izuku sat amoungst thousands of applicants from all around the world.

Then a thought came to him as his intelligence quirk kicked in. He was in a room full of some of the most powerful and promising kids to live. Every possible student who wants to be a hero wants to come here.

With that in his head, he turned on all seeing eyes on.

His eyes took on a green sheen then it dissapeared and he was semi-omnipotent.

He read everything about everyone in the room. He got lots of information. He could get everthing from hegth and weight to the name and blood type.

He grinned ear tp ear as he realized he could do this. He then tried something else.

A quirk search.

He read everyone and was impressed.

 ** _Tenya Iida:_**

 ** _15_**

 ** _Male_**

 ** _Quirk: Engine_**

 ** _Blood type: A_**

 ** _Tenya's quirk allows him to move at incredible speeds due to engines in his calfs._** **_He needs large open spaces to move his fastest and cannot go full speed in a short amount of time or space. Needs wide berths to turn and it is moderately hard to stop from high speeds._**

 ** _Secret move: Reciprico Burst_**

 ** _Temporary Boost_** ** _makes engines stop functioning after a short period of moving faster than the eye can see._**

 ** _Weakness: stalls out if uses too much power or runs out of the chemicals which charge his legs. He needs to eat a certain diet so he can have enough of each chemical in his blood stream. He also must ingest vitamins to keep up his strenuous use of quirk._**

Izuku did a basic scan of everyone. Even Present Mic and Bakugo. Knowing in detail what their quirk is, its strengths, weaknesses, and a person's special move was very helpful.

Everyone was given exactly three hours to answer a packet of three hundred questions. In the history of U.A the highest amount of correct answers on this exam was two hundred. All Might himself scored one hundred ninety five. The one who made the test was principal Nezu himself, the super genius Bear, mouse, dog that was smarter than any individual in the human race.

Izuku's passive intelligence quirk activated and he began answering the test faster than my hand could move. In one hour and fifteen minutes he set his pencil down, pressing a button on the desk in front of him, a hole appeared in the wood and opened to take the sheet for a computer to grade.

After an hour and forty-five minutes of analyzing every person's quirks, special moves, and them in particular a buzzer screamed loudly overhead.

He was not surprised to find not a single person did not have some form of quirk. But some were odd or very unique. He could already pick out who he thought would pass based on what he could tell.

To pass he needed to get one hundred and fifty questions right. That may not seem like a lot, but when they are _EXTREMELY_ difficult questions they added up. They were dismissed and told to go to the practicle.

Sitting in front of city B, Izuku was contemplating how he should go about things.

He stretched out All Seeing Eyes and found there were five hundred robots in the city. They were in groups and bunched up. Hell, it was like a buffette line. He memorized their movement and noted that the 0 pointer was massive and able to move freely in the 20 blocks worth of scy scrappers and city.

He grinned and the second that the doors began to open he was gone leaving streaks of green lightning in his wake.

The concrete shattered as he propelled himself forward at mind boggling speeds.

He jumped high into the air, reaching the peaks of sky scrapers, one of the first things he had seen All Might do in person. He began to descend and he saw a group of five three pointers.

He destroyed them all before impact and landed on the robots' bodies turning them into flattned scrap metal.

He launched into the air again into the middle of the city.

Twenty three pointers, ten one pointers, and twenty two pointers. He cracked his knuckles and used One For All in his feet to boost his speed. But other than that, it was just his physical hand breaking them into metal shreds, no quirk. Just physical resistance and skill.

He moved with grace and speed only achieved from years of training. Years of dedication and more than that, pure battle prowess.

By the time the other examinees had time to get to him, he had racked up 125 points. In four minutes he had already surpassed All Might's original score of 92 Villain points.

As shell shocked as the judges and Present Mic were, the other examinees looked at Midoriya in pure envy and surprise. He had taken out dozens of these things, alone!

Three minutes passed and Izuku was hopping around zooming from place to place. He was in adrenalin high and did not realize he had already gotten one hundred eighty five points.

There was on minute left and he was about to kill a horde of ten one pointers when he heard something.

From the other side of the city he could see the Zero pointer. And he heard screams. The screams of other examinees.

As fast as he could push himself safely, he made it twenty blocks in a matter of seconds.

He helped fallen contestents and helped mov rubble and fallen parts of buildings assuring everyone he did not need helpand they should go and run. He threw a building roof off of a kid with a naval laser named Aoyoma or something and heard it.

"HELP ME!!!! SOMEONE! Please!"

The shrill but familiar voice of Uraraka Ochako rang threw the air.

He whipped to the sound of her voice and saw her legs trapped under a wall of concrete.

For some reason he felt an ugly feeling in his gut. He was mad for some reason. He was angry that she was hurt.

His veins glowed red and green electricity cracked across his skin, shocking some onlookers from a distance.

The massive robot was leaning down with a hulking arm ready to smash her.

He ran, sending the road flying behind him and just as she was about to be crushed, he slid across the pavement, tearing up his knees and caught the fist with both of his own.

He was barely next to her, close enough to feel her warmth next to him.

The robot pushed, making the bones in his back creak and the motors of the robot almost over heat at how they were over driving.

Izuku stood fast then after a second began to push. He felt like Atlas under the sky with how much weight he was bearing on his shoulders.

He began to stand and then threw the fist back, knocking the robot off balance.

He grabbed the wall that was on top of Uraraka and spun it like a discus thrower in circles.

After a few rotations he launched it at the robot's abdomen.

And finally, he launched off the ground, soaring towards the robot.

He screamed through the sky, emerald lightning streaking behind him. His fist connected with the robot's face. It sunk in on itself then flattned then finally gave way and the robot flew backwards slamming into the ground. Destroyed.

He had only used 50% and knocked it all the way into the sky scrapper sized wall.

He fell to the ground, rolled and just as the time was called stood up while the robot exploded.

The examinees were speecheless. The examiners were speechless. All Might was speechless. Present Mic was speechless. Ochako was speechless.

As the boy walked back, he rubbed his shoulder and quietly began to mumur to himself "I could have gotten those five one pointers and at least made it an even and nice number."

A few passsd out on the spot. The other who were listening had their jaws on the ground. They had just witnessed something. Something great. They had witnessed Izuku Midoriya's first time fighting with no limits, in a city scape.

He helped Uraraka up and walked her to Recovery girl who healed both of their leg injuries like it was nothing and there was not a massive ass destroyed robot.

They had just witnessed the birth of a new era. The era of a new symbol of peace. And Izuku Midoriya was someone who could be undoubtedly named as of that moment... A hero.


	4. Izuku and the first day

"Do you hava all of your stuff, sweety?"

"Yes mom."

"Pencil?"

"Yes."

"Eraser."

"Yeah."

"How about your sneakers?"

"Yup."

"Books?"

" _Yes."_

 _"Hankerchief?"_

"Mom!" He said exasperatedly

"I still do not believe that you, my baby boy, got into UA! I know you have those secret quirks and stuff, and were trained by the world's greatest hero, but a hundred ninety five villain points, eighty rescue points, and three hundred out of three hundred on the practical? When this goes public you will probably attract unwanted attention."

He sighed and nodded, hugging his mom before leaving. He had preppared for this for years, for _his_ chance to be a hero, for him to be the one saving people.

And now he was here, and he could.

He was going to do as All Might said and make it _his_ hero Academia.

He ran towards the school at full speed, without his quirks that is. But he was still terrifyingly speedy.

When he finally saw the gate, he let out a sigh and stopped. He finally made it. He made it into UA, and nothing could stop him now.

" _Deku!!_ "

He turned around only to be met by his explosive friend.

"H-Hey Kacchan... Why do you look so... Terryfying?"

"Someone beat me! Someone got higher than me on the practical. I was not surprised about the written, I got fifth. But I got second in the practical. They would not tell me who got higher than me, or how many points they got. I have to wait until homeoom starts and they release the stats to the public and our teacher tells us our class rank."

Izuku shuddered and nodded maming Katsuki stomp off into the building.

He was about to step forward when he heard something from behind him.

"Deku!" Again? Wait what that was not Bakugo...

He turned around to see Uraraka smiling brightly at him. It warmed his heart and caused him to jump, covering his face as she got close.

"H-Hey-y Ur-raraka."

She stopped about a foot from him and Izuku was the color of a tomato.

He put he hands up to cover his face so she couldn't see him blush and said "I-I am g-glad you got in. B-But Uraraka, could you please not call me that. It is something Kaccha- I mean Bakugo calls me to make fun of me."

She looked shocked then said "Really? I thought it was like a cool pep talk type of nickname, like "Never give up!" Ya know?"

" _You_ can call me Deku!" He practically shouted.

His blush deepened as she jumped up and down only a few inches from him.

"Cool! So what class are you in, Deku-kun?"

"One A, what about you, Uraraka-chan?"

She grinned and said "Same! You can call me Ochako, Deku-kun."

"Then you have to drop the honorifics too."

"Okay Deku!"

"I will see you in a minute Ochako,"

She nodded and they went to their seperate lockers.

They were not very far apart as it turned out, just ten away from eachother. And Tenya was there, at the locker above his own.

"Iida Tenya," Izuku started.

Tenya looked at him and said "You, you were the powerful hero from the exam?"

"I-I guess you could say that... I-I d-don't know about the whole hero thing... I am not anywhere near that, yet."

"Yes of course... But with your strength and incredible quirk I imagine you would be able to get your provisional liscense this september."

Izuku nodded and said "I do plan to."

Iida looked at him in amazement "What was your overall grade in the exam. I got 45 hero points, 20 recovery points, and one hundred seventy five on the written exam. I took sixth place, though I do not know who is in front of me."

Izuku stuttered "I-I do not want to talk about it."

Iida nodded and said "I know, my spot may be impressive to those who did not do well. I got near the highest previous grade recorded on the written."

Izuku nodded and said "Good job. Principal Nezu made the test extremely well, but also difficult. The highest score recorded in previous takes was two hundred. All might himself said he got a one eighty seven. The best jeanist got a one seventy five, along with Endeavor and Cementoss. Just like you. Eraser head got a one ninety five on the written but failed the practical. He had to go into general studies until making it in the next semester after winning the sports festival with his hand to hand. Present Mic got one sixty, Snipe got one sixty nine, midnight got one sixty five-"

He was cut off by Iida saying "Please stop. You are muttering again. I see what happened at the Exam. I thought you were trying to sabatoge everyone, but in truth you were just thinking aloud. I apologize once again."

Izuku shook his hands and said "No apology needed, Iida."

The boy straightened and said "Please, Iida is my family name, call me Tenya."

Midoriya nodded and said "O-Oh... I am sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I am Izuku Midoriya."

"Well it is nice to officially be introduced to you Midoriya. I hope we become the best of friends in the next three years and make many memories in our high school adventures."

Though it was robotic and stiff, Izuku knew Tenya truly felt like they should become friends. He could not help smiling with the intensity of the sun and he had tears in his eyes.

Iida worried he had offended him but in truth he had just never had such a truly nice person as a friend.

He had to hold back, not to cry of joy. He was supposed to be strong now, he has had over a decade of training his emotions, yet here he is and when some guy tells him he wants to be friends he almsot cries?

Shaking his head, he assured a worried Iida that he is fine and excused himself to the bathroom.

Seeing as he had gotten to explore campus the past few months he had the main building's layout memorized.

After splashing water on his face, he heard the two minute bell ring. Panic coursed through him, he could not be late his first day. He pushed the elevator button, but it was too slow. He ran to the stairs and said to hell with it.

He let out two percent of One For All and was three stories high and on the right floor.

He ran to the classroom he had looked at dreamily most of his life and walked in.

Everyone's eyes were on him and he grinned sheepishly while looking at the floor.

Although he had gotten good grades on the entrance exams, chairs were designated by random order, made by Nezu himself, so he was in the middle back in seat eighteen... Right next to Bakugo.

The bell rang as he sat down and he used his All Seeing Eyes on those in the class. He studied their quirks and then was interrupted by Bakugo and Iida having a screaming fight.

A second later, a voice rung out "Shut up! You guys are so loud..."

The caterpiller like sleeping bag rose from the ground shocking everyone except Izuku, he knew he was there, but the teacher had masked his presence.

"Gods, it took you two minutes thirty seven seconds to actually shut up... Anyway, I am Shouta Aizawa, your home room teacher. Pleased to see none of you have killed each other yet. Now, there are a few things I am obligated to tell you, and after that we will be moving on."

Wait Gods? He asked himself. Was he Polytheistic? He shrugged not diving too deep into thought of the matter.

He waited and there was silence and nods from every student. He was intimidating but the scruffy teacher was familiar to Izuku.

That is when he put two and two together, his eyes, appearance, glasses, scarf.

"You are Eraserhead... The erasing hero. Your quirk allows you to get rid of people's quirks as long as you keep your eyes open."

There was silence then everyone began a chorus of "Never heard of him."

The man looked at the student who had spoken thennsaid "You... You got me knocked out a few months ago."

Izuku nodded and said "You had a concussion, so I never truly got to thank you from stopping them."

He shrugged and said "Whelp, Present Mic begged me when he saw the face All Might had made. Plus Nezu was helping, so I kinda had to. And you are welcome, but I heard you kicked the second guy's ass. Every bone in his hand was practically obliteratted and he was thrown through pure concrete. Apparently you were pissed because he tried to beat the others up. Quite ironic that you did not want the pros to get hurt in the state you were in."

Izuku nodded and there was silence... It was broken by an explosion "What the hell are you talking about!"

The bellowing was from Bakugo at the back of the class.

"S-Sorry Kacchan. I was told by the police not to tell anyone."

"Imma kill you later Deku."

"I said I can't tell you."

"Fine, I won't _murder_ you. But you will still pay."

"Ok, so we are cool."

"Then you owe me fucking lunch."

"How about a soda and we are even."

He grumbled with his arms crossed but did not complain.

"What the hell is with this kid?" Was the concensus of the other students.

"If I am allowed to talk now... Then I am to tell you the scores on the exams.

He pushed a button and the names appeared.

1 Midoriya Izuku W 300 V195 R80

2 Bakugo Katsuki W189 V75 R0

3 Shoto Todoroki W190 Recomendation 149 points in demonstration

3 Yaoyorozu Momo W200 Recomendation 146 points in demonstration

4 Eijiro Kirishima W160 V57 R30

5 Mezo Shiro W190 V51 R20

6 Iida Tenya W175 V45 R20

7 Uraraka Ochako W165 V27 R40

8 Kaminari Denki W 150 V37 R40

Etc...

( ** _Hey, It Is Me, The Author... Recomendation Points Are Less Than A Villain Point Or Rescue Just About Half-ish, But Still enough To Surpass The Other Kids If Enough Are Achieved. That is why Shoto and Momo are above the others. And todoroki is before her because his quirk is way stronger.)_**

The class all stayed frozen in silence.

"Bullshit!" Shouted an angry grape head, the lowest scorer followed only by an invisible chick, then a guy who talks to animals "There is no one who could score that high on the entrance exam written portion. And we only had like eight minutes in the city! 195 villain points! What! That is over a hundred more than All Might himself his freshman year!"

Aizawa was about to say something when explosions were heard.

"You?!?! Deku! You quirkless bastard? How did you get so many villain points! How did you score perfect on the exam?" He was furiously leaning towards him. Standing on the desk and fuming all the while.

"Tell me."

He simply put his hands up as Bakugo was about to strangle him.

Then a sound was heard and Aizawa's scarf was around Bakugo's arms and he said "No ruff housing. If you want to fight, then I will sanction a duel. Otherwise... _Sit Down._ "

Shivers went down the class' spines as the hero spat the words with enough intensity to make even Bakugo chill off. Aizawa was one of about a hundred heroes who had the ability to send out auras. He could send out many, but the ones he could send best into people were fear, hope, anger, and killing intent. With him being a martial arts based hero he learned about chi from his master. That is how he became a hero after all.

"Now... Elect a class president and vice president."

There was shocked silence at such normality after what just happened, so Aizawa shurgged, saying "We _a_ _re_ still a school you know."

The class started fighting amongst themselves, everyone, even the shy ones wanted to be president.

The teacher snuggled into his sleeping bag and went to sleep.

Katsuki grabbed Izuku by the throat and slammed him into the wall. Though with all the ruckus, no one noticed.

"How did you do it, you quirkless piece of shit?"

Izuku sighed and said "I did it by training. I used skills I have aquired through over a decade of training. Plus... I am not quirkless. I have not been for a long time, Kacchan."

The blonde boy looked at him in shock and slammed him against the wall again.

"You lied?!? You told us all you were quirkless! What is it?"

"I never said I was quirkless. You just assumed. And I could not use it at first because I could not control it."

He held up a scar ridden hand and Bakugo's eyes widdened.

"I only started being able to truly use this quirk ten months ago. Before that, nope."

His tight grip tightened around Izuku's throat as the now shorter blond intensely grabbed and squeezed him "If you were not quirkless why did you never tell me that you weren't? I sure as hell reminded you of that for years. You would have escaped so many bullies and other shit. You would have had a great life!"

"You needed someone to let your anger out on. You were getting to a stage where if you were not reigned in you could have been sent to jail. I wanted you to become a hero and UA would not have even blinked in your direction if you had been in jail. I saw that you let out stress and released steam and anger through fighting and became your punching bag so you would not get into trouble picking on a lot of other kids."

Bakugo looked at him in shock, then recognition flared in his eyes. Izuku had been doing it fpr him? He had been beaten to a pulp, forgotten by others, bullied, teased, trash talked, hated, ganged up on... All the while doing it to make sure he did get to succeed in _his own_ dream? Bakugo's words were slightly above a whisper as he dropped Izuku to the floor.

"What is your quirk?"

"Stockpiling strength. I can release it in bursts, but if I try to use too much my limbs will get extremely damaged. The reason they did not detect it was because they cannot see something if I never used it. Also, if I over do it, my body might even explode and get ripped into shreds. The first time I used it... I released more than my body could handle. The pain in my arm was so much I could not physically think of anything but that. But the damage I cause with my quirk... The reason I did not dispute being quirkless is that I was scared. Terrified of myself I had destroyed so much I never wanted to use that quirk ever again. Remember that massive thing from nine years ago? It was me. I was the one who destroyed that forest. I spent the next three years in natural wildlife community service to rebuild the forrest and plant new trees. It is beautiful today, but I still remember the sheer devastation and cries of dying wild animals. The stench of my own blood was so overpowering I thought I would black out. I could not control it at first... That is how I got some of these scars... I still can not fully control it. But that is why I am here. To be able to use the quirk I saw as terryfying to inspire hope in others."

There was silence and Bakugo looked up and red eyes met green.

"Okay then... I am sorry for that... But I swear to God though, that better be all your keeping from me."

Izuku shook his head and Bakugo raised an eyebrow. He leaned in and whispered in Bakugo's ear.

"All Might has been training me the past few months to take his place as the symbol of peace. He wanted me to keep it a secret. Because the first time someone found out I was being trained I was kidnapped and tortured for a little over three days."

There was silence from the second boy then he let out a single tear of betrayal. He knew Izuku had been training and getting a lot better the past few months... And he has definitely noticed the time he spent working out or sneaking somewhere while they hung out. He knew something dangerous had happened five months ago, Izuku missed Meditation three mornings in a row only to be found at the hospital and Bakugo was not allowed to see him because of police business.

But even worse, Izuku had lied, he had told him he was okay. Even when he was literally getting bullied to make sure _he_ did not get into trouble Izuku endured it for over a decade... He was made fun, picked on and been hated on so much... And he had gone through _kidnap? Torture!?!_ That was something he could barely believe had happened, but Katsuki knew there was no way Izuku would lie about something like that. Or All Might. When it came to heroes, Izuku would never say something false. Hell, he was surprised he had lied to him about being okay. It was surprising, but not as surprising as him training with All Might. But to be trained by the hero that they both had idolized since they were kids...

His eyes burned and he nodded slowly.

He understood why he kept his quirk and training a secret but still... He was pissed.

"Meet me afterschool, by the river."

There was a dangerous flare in his eye and Izuku knew he would not enjoy what Kacchan would do to him later. They always faught at the river bank. When they collapsed from exhaustion, or Izuku's case a mild breather then they would sometimes cool off in the river.

They both sat down and Bakugo was shunning Izuku. Not looking at him.

Iida was at the podium and stood stiff as a board "I believe we Should be democratic and vote in a written ballad. Everyone I am passing around notecards.

Write who you nelieve should be president and we will decide vice president after that."

No one complained and soon ballads were cast.

Tenya counted and wrote them on the board.

1 Midoriya 16

3 Shoto 2

4 Katsuki 1

5 Mineta 1

"Who voted for me?" Asked a confused Icy Hot boy sitting near the wall.

An invisible girl said she did and the second was left looking at his desk, stuttering.

"W-W-What? W-Why would you all vote for m-me?"

Tenya shook his head and said "It is only reasonable, Class President. You are both the smartest and strongest. Are you saying you did not vote for yourself?"

"N-No. I voted for Todoroki. He has the strongest quirk in the room if you do not count my own. He even surpasses Aizawa-sensei's. Aizawa would wipe the floor with anyone here in a fight though, but he has the most powerful quirk. He would be an extremely hard fight for me. Only if he used both sides that is, but he seems to dislike his flames. Plus, he is smarter in strategy and situational awarenes than anyone else. He does lack social smarts though. I assume that has to do with his father though."

The class turned to a pale Shoto.

"H-How did you know all of that?"

"I did research on all of you. Minus Kacchan..."

"How!?!" Was shouted by every student.

The boy was sent into a three minute explanation about how he has watched heroes and villains since birth and has analytical skills of his father.

"Who was your father?" Asked an electric boy.

Izuku's face darkened.

"I-I barely remember much about him... All I know is he loved my mom. He was one of the world's leading detectives and worked over seas. I only remember meeting him twice... He seemingly disappeared eleven years ago... I did not like or know him, but I have an assumption as to what happened. Right after that was when I began to do research and work in notebooks and copy as much information on people as I can. I gather data and use it to deduce quirks, personality, and battle prowess. I then wrote it down and add on to it as I get more info."

"He is a pro hero and villain stalker for fun who is able to figure out what a person's quirk and fighting style are in about ten seconds of them fighting!" An angry voice said. It was the fiesty blonde "If he said Half N' Half there has a better quirk better than me, then he probably could beat about ten of you alone. In a matter of less than twenty minutes. And when he said it would be a hard fight he meant without his quirk. He and I have faught for over a decade and a half. I have used my quirk to fight with him for about eleven years and he always matched me... Without a quirk."

There was a collective gasp then a look of questioning at Izuku. Then Bakugo looked at them and asked "What? He is a world class fighter who has been hand trained by multiple pro-heroes."

The class looked at the humble and bashful kid who was blushing up a storm and stuttering how Bakugo was blowing it out of the water and how he was "not that good"

"Anyway... I believe we should vote one Vice President." Interjected Tenya

An astounding tie was achieved. Half for Momo, half for Todoroki. Intelligence or battle prowess?

Iida looked at the pair and questioned "What should we do for a tie breaker?"

Izuku grinned and said "I have an idea for the tie breaker. Convince us."

Everyone stared at him as he looked at the pair who were looking at eachother carefully. Their heads snapped to Midoriya and they both asked "What!?!"

Well... Momo screamed and Todoroki whispered.

Midoriya smiled and said "Both of you will give a thirty second speech about your quirk. Who ever the class finds the best speaker will be elected. My reasoning for this is simple. I will need to give most likely multiple speeches through the year and speak on behalf of this class room. Therefore I need a good second in command both for helping me write what to say for announcements, speeches, or any other queery but I also need someone who can rule with an iron thumb and correct them if the students act out of turn."

The class looked at him in shock. His reasons and points were extremely valid and the shy boy went from being confident to him nervous and unsure of himself as everyone's wide eyes landed on him after the short speech.

Shoto had a rare and small smile and said "I believe Momo is more suited for the job, though I thank all of you for your votes. I am sure with those two as the heads of our class we will blow the past first years out of the water. Also... I hate writing."

The smile was wiped from his face at the end statememt and everyone clapped loudly as Momo pranced up to the front of the classroom and gave a short speech thanking everyone and setting base rule for class ettiquete.

Once they both sat down, Iida woke up Aizawa who told them to go outside after changing. Once they were out and he threatened expulsion a few complained.

His dry eyes flashed red and he went on a whole spiel on how he was the teacher in a school which allows everything, the unfairness of the world, and the necessary proper usage of time.

After he thoroughly saw everyone scared shitless minus the big three in his class, he was content and said "Bakugo, what was your best softball throw in middle school?"

"Sixty seven yards, why?"

"Use your quirk." He pointed to the circle, handing the boy the ball.

The rolled his arm and blasted it with a massive explosion. There was a shockwave that sent everyone's hair flying and Aizawa had a rare smile.

He showed the class the reader and said "Quirks have never been allowed in physical exams... Now I want what you can do all out..."

705.02 Yards.

The fifty yard dash was first. Moving faster than mach nine, Izuku moved faster than the machine could comprehend.

For the long jump, he jumped over the building, landing in training field Alpha.

For the grip test he turned the machine into a compressed gumball sozed heavy hunk of metal.

Repeated side to sides he got a score of 3,600 and dug a foot deep trench.

Then came the much anticipated ball through. To most everyone's shock, Uraraka got an infinity!

Izuku was last, and as he pulled back his arm to throw, he infused his entire arm with 70% of One For All.

But as he was about to use it, he felt it dissapate and he dropped his arm, stopping the throw and turned to his teacher.

"Why did you stop me from using my quirk?"

He was staring at Izuku in shock of power and his ability to realize exactly what he did. He then replied "If you would have just launched the ball. With the amount of power you wete about to use it would have made it into the ocean."

There were gasps and shouts of protests then Aizawa said "Your quirk is back. It was very hard to restrain. I am confused though, because legally and medically you are labled as quirkless. How is that?"

His eyes were burning into Izuku's head and Izuku said "I was diagnosed at four as quirkless." Consensus of gasps "And I was considered so for the first fourteen years of my life. But as it turns out, my quirk just had never showed itself to to the world because I have to activate it to use it. Because I did not know how to activate it properly I was just cultivating and not using any. So, I have saved up mass amounts of power and not used barely any. I learned about this power about ten months ago and the first few hundred times I used it, my arm was in such bad shape afterwards Recovery girl herself and her ex-sidekick had to treat me."

Aizawa's eyes widened and he asked "How do you know about Recovery girl's sidekick?"

"She is a friend of a friend. Kacchan and I go to her café quite a bit."

Bakugo flared up again, "Jane used to be a pro?!?! What the hell Deku? Why did you not tell me? And why is she not still working as a hero?"

"I-I thought you knew. And she was a sidekick and the hero she worked for retired."

Bakugo seemed to accept the answer and puffed smoke out of his nose.

Aizawa rubbed his temples and said "You two are a handfull... Izuku, don't use full power, one percent of what you were about to release should be enough for an impressive score."

Izuku nodded and as he pulled back his arm, his middle finger flooded with One For All and he launched the ball at one percent of his seventy five percent throw.

It cracked the sound barrier then it began to fall.

706.2 yards.

The class stared at him in awe and Bakugo glowered at him as he was ready to kill him, one day into school.

They went and changed then Aizawa left. They had English, Japanese, math, science, and history then they had lunch.

Izuku sat down at the farthest table alone and was surrounded by people.

Todoroki, Uraraka, Iida, Ashido, Bakugo, Asui, Kaminari, Kirishima, and Shoji all sat next to him making him shrink in nervousness. The biggest social gathering he had been to in his life was the entrance exam and he ignored the amounts of people because he was nervous and excited. But now there were hundreds of powerful people. They were the best of the best and he was here with them.

He had never eaten with a group of people before. His mom and him going out was the most and right now there were so many people. and his classmates were so close. And mostly friendly. Caugh kacchan Caugh.

"H-Hey..." He began and everyone looked at him. After a few seconds of greetings, he asked "W-Why is everyone sitting here?"

Katsuki slapped him over the head and said "Because you are strong, smart, and a dumbass. They are scopping out the competition." He took a sip of the soda Izuku had baught him and said "And I am here to figure out how the hell to beat your dumb ass quirk. As I am sure they are too."

The rest were silent except Iida who told Bakugo not to be mean or hit people and Uraraka who said "Well I sat here cause you guys are my friends."

Izuku became the same shade as a fire truck and started muttering about 'friends' when Bakugo slapped him again. Only for Iida to give him a knife hand in reprimand along with a short but long-winded lecture.

Izuku wanted to cry tears of joy as he had lunch with the boisterous group of rowdy teens. They were not mean to him and included him in conversations. It was the closest thing he has ever had to a normal human connection except his mom... So he had to hide his tears of pure and utter relief and hapiness.

The food at UA was definitely world class, seeing as they had a pro culinary hero as a chef, it was kind of expected.

As Izuku finished his salad and water he sighed and said "So how did you all decide to come to UA?"

To his surprise, all of the students had the same response, to be a hero and because All Might went here.

He looked at them and grinned "Who wants to be a great hero?"

The rest of the table raised their hands. Even Todoroki who was extremely quite. Izuku thought for a second then asked "Want to know what All Might once told me? He said it was the one true thing that anyone needs to become a hero. He said with this one thing in mind, and ultimate dedication, you too can become a great hero."

He had everyone's attention and even Bakugo was on the edge of his seat.

"To move without thinking, or helping someone without them asking is the essence of a true hero. You can not forget to help out not only your entire nation by fighting big time villains, you must devote your being to bettering the community and people around you. Not only that, but it is more important to help those you do _not_ know who need your help. And finally, never give up on the ability to stand against the world to do what is right. Because even when the whole world is against you, if you still stand strong when you know you are right then you will accomplish what you seek, because when you can stand with the weight of the world on your shoulders, then you will find the 'Will of a Hero" and that is what one needs."

He paused and everyone thought over what he said for a minute. Something clicked for everyone and they all had a new goal to accomplish, they all wanted to achieve the ability to have the will of heroes. They wanted to support the world on their shoulders. They wanted to be a pillar of justice and hope.

Izuku noticed that look and his face got darker "But he also told me after that, 'You must always note the fact that if you are holding the world on your shoulders, then you must realize two more things. First is you need to be holding the world _for_ something or someone. Having a clear goal is something but to help people is another. Without a will to stand, creed or ability do not matter in the end. And second, you must realize with a world on your shoulders you see all of the bad which is upon it. All of the bad things hidden from those in our world. But to those you save, _you_ are the good. Heroes are beacons of hope which fights the darkness. In essence you can never bottle up the bad alone, those who do not share the weight of the world will perish. And those who have seen too much bad and not looked for the good will wither away. But those who confide in their loved ones and train to help them and others are the ones who can truly become great.' H-He also told me something else... It is a realization that came much too late for him, you can not always save everyone. There will be those who cannot be saved. But you must do every damn thing possible to save everyone within your grasp, but be ready for when your grasp is not long enough to save someone... The day will come one day, and you will blame yourself. Critics will point fingers at your flaws and for as much as you will be loved someone will despise you. But you must be ready for it. You must grow to the point no one is out of your grasp to help or save and that is how we achieve the title of being a great hero. That is what he told me when I asked him how to become the greatest hero."

There was silence.

Not just their little group, but everything in the cafeteria seemingly had stopped to listen. They were all intrigued and every person in the school had their eyes on the green eyed boy. They had listened to a speech that sent shivers and excitement down their spines. They all saw a new way... Their own path, that flashed in front of their eyes. And he had inspired them. He had given them hope and motivation to grow. The motivation to do better.

A blonde haired third year sat at a table with a girl and his other friend in the far left of the cafeteria. The section reserved for the top 3 in the school. He had listened to the words that were said and remembered when he had been surprised by that boy once before.

That green haired boy would become a force stronger than this school had ever produced. Someone who could move mountains and people alike. And everyone could see it, the boy becoming something great... Everyone but Izuku Midoriya that is.


	5. Izuku and the combat training

All Might appeared at the door, his smile wide and arms spread.

"Hello, class. I am here! To teach."

There was an uproar and the questions flew faster than the students could breathe. They were all excited and some almost hyperventilating. All Might was going to teach them?

"I am teaching here because I need to retire soon. But more than that I need to train the next generations for you will walk in my footsteps and become the world's hope when I am gone from the hero scene."

There was silence then they all freaked out.

"You are retiring sir!?! Why?" Asked the loudest in the room, Iida.

"I have been getting ready to step down for a few months now. But, I am not as young as I once was. So, I want to train all of you while I am still strong enough to both protect people _and_ teach. Because there will become a time I will not be able to do both. You all must realize that I am getting old for a pro-hero. Most heroes spend about five to seven years in the spotlight. I have been a hero for over a decade and a half!"

There were mutters and All Might grinned "So will you accept me as your teacher, students?"

There was an instant consencus making All Might's grin widen.

"Then, lets prepare you to become great heroes." He pressed a button on a FOB looking remote and twenty containers came out of the walls. Each one was numbered and All Might looked everyone in the eyes "Put these on and you will take your first steps into becoming true heroes."

They all nodded and grabbed their box and headed to the locker rooms.

Izuku used One For All to get there and change before the others could see his scars. Once he had put on his costume he gaped at it in the mirror.

His mother had made him his own when he began training with All Might, but it did not fit anymore. This... This costume was made by pro-hero designers and the teachers who teach the support course.

He looked at the design in astonishment, the green suit was made out of a thin and elastic cloth which hardned when it is hit or stabbed. The suit fibers were Condum ore which allows it to be stab and bullet proof and it was mixed with Vibranium for his sparring with All Might. Blunt force is not stopped, this meant he had to take punches. But he had pads on his shoulders, elbows, knees, and hard plates on his shins and elbows to kick or stop attacks. His back had a soft protective pad all the way down and there were plates running along his spine to protect him if he ever fell on his back off a building. In total it was only about as thick as leather and he had enough space to grow into it, so it did not show too many of his muscles which was great for his guardian quirk and it did not limit motion.

He had red combat boots which had steel plates on the top and sides and two inches of memmory foam in case he were to ever fall from intense hieghts. On his hands he wore the same Condum and Vibranium large Padded gloves so he could release smashes and not worry about destrying his suit completely. They were snow white and had blue designs on them.

He wore a mask which looked cool but also had a purpose. The silver gas mask could push enough oxygen into his lungs while cleaning the air even if some of the deadlies airbourne diseases are present. Then above that he wore a green hood which looked almost rabbit like. It had a mask which covered his face and when he flipped it down you could only see his eyes.

To saw he looked badass would be an understatement. With his height and stature he looked like a true hero.

He walked out as the others were walking in, surprising them.

"Who are you?" Asked a confused Denki.

He only grinned and disappeared, leaving traces of green lightning in his place.

They were all surprised, but shook it off to get ready for their training with the number one hero.

Izuku zipped to the training field and grinned as he saw his predecessor.

All Might's eyes widened as he saw what he was wearing. He thought for a second then said "Young Midoriya... This next fight will not be fair if you got full out with One For All. I want you to use a limit of five percent max in class. Also, did you bring it?"

Izuku nodded and unzipped the front of his shirt. All Might's support group had taken three months designing it. A five hundred pound system to weigh him down. Previously he wore two hundred pounds, which was hell in and of itself, but All Might wanted him to get used to using One For All one hundred percent of the time, even if it is channeled back, so he got him to where the weights somhe is always chanelling it throughout his muscles and body.

It also helped make it a little more even for the rest of class.

"Young Midoriya, could you run back to school and grab my planner, I forgot it and do not want to waste any of my time in my muscular form to go back."

Chuckling, Izuku got ready to zoom back and increased the amount of One For All to five percent.

He got to the school and when he walked into the teacher's work room he got a few weird looks but they mostly ignored him.

He got to All Might's desk and scratched the back of his head.

"U-Um... Mr. Aizawa, do you know where All Might's planner is. I just realized he did not tell me where it was when he asked me to get it."

Aizawa sighed and he pointed to the top drawer. Izuku used the keys and unlocked it and found the planner.

He thanked the teacher and took off back towards the city training center.

He slowed down as he saw people and ran at his normal pace rather than One For All pace and made it to the group. They all looked at him in surprize. He handed All Might the planner and there were a few mutters of confusion to who he was, but one voice was higher than the rest.

"Hey Deku!" He turned around and almost fainted.

"U-Ur-raraka! Y-Your costume... Y-You l-look great." He said looking at her.

She wore a skin tight pink and black suit which showed off _all_ of her body.

The amount of blood in his face was so high he thought he might die. He looked at her a few more seconds then at her helmet and realized she was embarassed.

"I-I should have been more accurate when I was telling them what I wanted."

"N-No. I love your costume!"

 _"Me too_!" He heard a voice which heat up his blood.

Mineta was pervishley looking at all of the girls in class.

His blood boiled as he realized the kid was looking at them in _t_ _hat_ way. He looked at Bakugo who was standing far away and said "Kacchan." The blonde looked over to assess the other boy.

"Deku... I think I am going to let you off the hook because you brought me a bigger fish to fry."

His hands sparked with explosions and the other kids stepped back in shock of what was happening.

Izuku put a hand on Mineta's shoulder for two reasons. First to stop him from running, and second because of what would happen next.

"Listen up, because I do not want to turn you into grape wine." He put his hand on his open shoulder and little explsions came rubbling through his hands. It was Bakugo's way of telling his enemies or people he did not like they would regret not listening.

Izuku channeled one for all and he began sending small jolts into the boy. Not enogh to harm him, but to cause pain and make sure he was attentive.

"Do not look at Ochako, or the other girls like that... Or else."

He focussed all of his energy the way Jane had taught him and an aura of pure killing intent was sent directly to Mineta, none of the others could see anything but the boys having a talk, but mineta had just peed himself from fear.

"Y-Yes sir." Begged the small boy as he ran to hide behind Todoroki.

The rest of the class and the teacher were confused about what had just happened. Jiro would tell them later though, as she had heard everything and appreciated the boys stopping the leecherous Mineta.

All Might cleard his throat as he had just seen the sheer intensity coming from his successor and he looked mad but for what he did not know.

Cassually the boys seperated and Izuku walked towards Tenya and Ochako.

He took off the hood and masks to reveal a normal face and playful eyes.

It was Uraraka's turn to blush at the boy's features and his silky hair that he had to pull out of his eye to see them.

"Y-Your suit looks amazing Deku. You look like a pro already."

The boy who had just had a bout of confidence from his anger flushed from the compliment and said "N-No... I just sent in the designs for this. I mean it was not really meant to be the final design of my hero costume, this is just an upgraded track suit on par with my quirk and ready for battle. It is more armor than a costume."

Once he finished his muttering tangent he looked at Iida and said "It sure does match your family's style."

Tenya recoild and asked "H-How did you know about my family?"

Izuku chuckled and said "It is hard not to relate you to Ingenium, dude. Your quirks are almost identical. Plus your power output per engine is actually higher than his. It is just you cannot sustain high speeds long before your engines boot out. I assume the reason for this is a mixture of three things. Age, workout, and horomones. Your engines will grow more as you age, as they have with your brother. The more you run the more they grow, your quirk is a physical quirk and has to be used. And finally, the way your quirk works is the release of chemicals in your engines which are in your legs. They would work better if you say took steroids, they would work ten times better but later in life would be extemely weak. Because your endocrine system only releases certain amounts of each chemical, just like Bakugo. If you can find a sustainable way to release more of that which does not damage your body your quirk would increase both in speed and sustainability."

The class was silent as Izuku stopped muttering, but they all caught what he had said and were shocked.

Iida was considering all of this and even All Might was impressed by how he deduced all of that information already.

Shaking off his surprise, All Might smiled and said "You all look wonderful! I can tell there will be heroes from you yet. I want you all to find a partner, after that come back."

Almost everyone came towards Izuku, but he chose Ochako almost instantly. Shoto was grabbed by the face by Bakugo and so on and so forth.

Eventually, they had all made their groups and stood in front of the pro.

"So, now that you have your groups, I want you all to hold this."

They all had a piece of paper in their hands and it had a number on it. Each group had a number between one and ten.

"Okay students, we are going to have battles. Group one against two, three against four and so on."

In the end it turned out that Midoriya and Uraraka would fight Todoroki and Bakugo, Iida and Tokoyami would fight Kirishima and Denki. There were more line ups but those would be the big ones.

Fight one would take place while the others would watch with All Might.

Izuku and Ochako were the heroes.

As they stood a few paces outside of the building Izuku closed his eyes and said "They are on the fifth floor near the window. Todoroki froze all but one entrance and Bakugo is charging up his gauntlets. They are both ready for major attacks and I think I have a plan."

Ochako looked at him in confusion "How can you tell?"

He pointed and a small amount of ice could be seen through the window.

"The temperature surrounding that area is significantly lower. I memorized the floor plan of all of these practice buildings. The doors are where the most ice is. Plus, you proobably cannot tell, but I have been smelling the chimical Bakugo's sweat releases for years. It is in more amounts than his body produce. I was the one who made the designs of his suit and he can only collect that much if he is using his gauntlets. Plus it is the strategy which would be perfect against anyone else. But there are multiple reasons why it will fail. Neither of their quirks are made for hand to hand combat, I am. They are going to be arguing and disagreeing about everything. Todoroki will not use his flames, Bakugo will not see reason and most likely flip his shit. And third... They literally used ice to block someone who can break a steel wall with a single punch, imagining there is no way for me to get in."

She was shell shocked. He was amazing...

He explained the plan to her and soon the clock started.

Bakugo was glad he already got to fight Deku, he wished he could fight Prince Zuko's ass too, but he would settle... for now. He was stretching when he heard lound footsteps coming from the staircase. Most likely Izuku's massive combat boots. Otherwise that round faced bitch had some pretty big foot falls.

Glancing at Half And Half, he noticed as well. They nodded and waited for something to happen. They waited then in an instant, everything happened.

The gravity in the room increased to the point where they could not keep their limbs up. Izuku burst through the icy doorway and walked perfectly normal towards the pair. Sure, Six G was intense, but he was using One For All to power up making him walk like nothing was different.

He tied the caprure tape around both of their wrists and said "Ochako, now!"

The girl let go of her power and fell to the ground in exhasperation. She had never pushed her quirk that far. She did not know exactly where the pair was, so she had to spread her quirk over the entire room. What she did was touch the wall and made gravity increase six fold making them both almost stick to the ground like a magnet. She had never used her quirk in such a way and it was an immense strain on her body.

She felt Izuku's hand on her back asking if she was okay. She nodded only for her to throw up.

"I am sorry. I asked you to use too much of your quirk. Let me help you."

He picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the building. He stopped and gently sat her down outside of the HQ building where the stunned class were watching and All Might came out and threw something to him.

He held the bottle in front of her bent over figure and said "Ochako... You need some water?"

She stood up, looking quite pale and nodded. Izuku unscrewed the cap and handed it to her.

She downed it and looked a little better as color returned to her face.

"Thank you, Deku. Sorry I made you carry me all the way here. I should be better at controlling my quirk."

Izuku put his hands up and said "N-No! It is my fault, I asked you to use your quirk in a way you never had. It is not your fault you did not know how to do it. I am sorry."

"No, Deku, if I would have been better at using my quirk I would have been able to make it easier on you. I am still amazed you could move normally at Six G!"

He shook his head and said "N-No, I was using my quirk a little. And if it was not for you, I would have had to fight them both. If you had not been there I would have had to-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!! GOOD GOD, YOU TWO NEED TO STOP APOLOGIZING, YOU FUCKING BEAT US BY SURPRI **S** E, I WANTED TO FIGHT FOR FUCK'S SAKE!"

The pair recoiled at his loud and harsh words.

Izuku looked at Todoroki who just said "You both surprised me."

He walked past them and went into the viewing center with the rest of class.

"Team 1, heroes win!" Was the first thing All Might said as the four met up with the rest.

"Can anyone tell me who is the MVP?"

"Well, Todoroki's defense would be solid if not for Uraraka's surprise with using her quirk in a way never seen before. Also, Midoriya's plan was quite solid, though I do not know how they knew exactly where to go, or how Midoriya knew something about how her quirk works that she does not. Bakugo and Todoroki basically had little chance in the first place. Their quirks were not suited to match those twos. But it was a fair match and they did not come up with a strategy to fight them, they played defense because they thought the pair would not be able to read them like an open book."

Everyone stared at the second most intelligent Freshmen as she analyzed the situation.

Izuku nodded and said "If I would have released the most power I could at the moment this training city would not be here, so I had to figure out how to use it in close quarters by lowering how much I used. I realized Uraraka's quirk and heard that she can control gravity. I asked her limit and wonderwd why she had not used it in the opposite manner she has been. She has always lessened gravity so I asked if she can increase gravity. She had never tried it, so I had her test it on a rock, then me to make sure it worked on biological entities. So, she agreed that she could control the entire room and said she could only do it at ten G for a few sconds. I asked her to lower her pull down to six because I did not want to have them being able to move and calculated she could do it for about a minute for now before reaching her limit."

"As you can tell it worked out pretty well. And I am thankful that she was my partner. She preformed better than I would have imagined and the "villains" were incapacitated."

The entire class had their heads spinning at the speed he had spoken.

All Might nodded, not entirely paying attention and said "Next group!"

Later on in the day, as he was heading to change out of his hero costume Izuku was talking with Tenya and Ochako.

They were talking about the training and how epic the second match was. Denki and Kirishima had awesome hand to hand skills, Fumikage could plan three moves ahead and Tenya matched Kirishima's fighting. After a few minutes of amazing fighting Denki was knocked out and Dark Shadow was incapacitated because of the massive amount of lightning Denki called upon. So it left Tenya and Kirishma fighting hand to hand. In the end Tenya's team won when they got to the bomb.

"Midoriya!" The three turned and saw a skinny man, Aizawa, and Nezu standing near the Vibranium room.

He told his friends to go on without him and walked over to the three.

"Principle Nezu, Mr. Aizawa, All Might. Do you three need something?"

Nezu grinned and said "Izuku Midoriya. It has came to my attention that you want to get your liscense early, correct?"

Izuku nodded then Aizawa spoke "You are crazy kid. But I think you can do it. Judging from the very little I have seen from you I would like to see your abilities in full. It will allow me to teach you better also."

Izuku nodded and asked "How would you like me to demonstrate them, sir?"

Nezu grinned and said "We did not invest a few million dollars in the Vibranium training room for you not to use it. All Might reported it is where you have been training, but no one else has ever seen your full fighting prowess minus the entrance exams. Also, All Might and yourself are the only ones to be able to enter the room, so I am intrigued to how you two train using this space."

Izuku bowed at the waist and said "I will do my best!"

"No." Said All Might, speaking for the first time "Only go at 75%. We do not need you hurting you arm. Use everything I have taught you."

Izuku nodded and asked "Who will I be fighting?"

All Might began to smoke and appeared in his muscle form "Me, at one hundred percent power per usual!"

Izuku nodded and Aizawa asked "Can the kid handle it? I do not want my student to die."

All Might looked at him in disbelief "Remember the time about two days ago where the entire city shook? That was the power of his attack from inside this room. Plus he has been fighting me at 100% the past 10 months."

Aizawa's bloodshot eyes widened and he said "Damn... Just what is your quirk called?"

All Might caughed and said "He is the new bearer of One For All."

With that Izuku threw the massive and impossibly heavy door open and asked "If you would allow me to take off my training gear for a minute then I will be ready."

All three nodded and All Might closed the door.

They all looked at Izuku and Aizawa said "He is the next then huh?"

All Might nodded sadly and said "He is my successor and has already proven to be my match."

Aizawa looked at him in disbelief but when he looked back he was even more shocked.

Izuku unzipped the top half of his hero costume revealing a black skin tight suit underneath it. He set the jacket, gloves, shoes, and mask down and hopped out of his pants to reveal that he wore a black lining all the way across his body up to his neck. It looked almost like a wetsuit.

He unzipped that as well and tossed it to All Might.

In his muscle form he held it easilly and Aizawa looked at him confused.

He began putting the costume back on, and to Nezu's humor All Might handed the gear to Aizawa, crushing him.

Aizawa was flattned on the floor by the thin suit that weighed over 500 pounds "W-What the hell?"

He looked at Izuku for the first time to get a reading on him and was shocked. The boy clad in green spandex was absolutely ripped. Muscles aligned a good portion of his skin and Aizawa had no clue how he had not noticed how fit the boy was until then. He saw his fight previously at the entrance exam and he extrememly underrated him. It looked like his quirk had done 100% of the work, but judging from his muscle groups and how much Aizawa heard he trained this kid would be insane when it came to hand to hand. Even without one for all.

Edge shot, Sonic Bullet, and three other pro heroes all sent letters to the school telling them about their student and how he did not want to get their recommendation into UA but wanted to take the exam. When the number 1, number 5, number 39, and three other ex heroes all write home about some boy he was extremely underwhelmed in retrospect at the entrance exam. Sure he was massively powerful, but he had been fighting robots. Not much too interesting about that.

And he had been trained by All Might for ten months and the number 5 and 39 hero for eleven years.

He looked him over and gasped as he saw the scars the boy had.

His right arm was over fourty percent scar tissue and he had massive gruesome scars from when he was kidnapped and tortured by those people a few months back.

He could not help but respect him. Especially when he was being crushed by something the kid wore under his clothes at all times and could barely breathe.

Izuku finished putting on his uniform and All Might moved the training weights off him so he could sit down next to the principal.

All Might cracked his knuckles and said "No use in waiting, lets fight my boy!"

In an instant they were moving so quickly around the massive room Nezu and Aizawa could not see them. The pair were whipped around by the massive waves of air that the were letting off and they both felt the two powers clashing. It held more energy than they had ever seen in one place.

Nezu was shocked. Those two combined had power levels which surpassed Gods. He thought back and decided they had about as much as one God full out.

Izuku was using 75% and landing blows as fast as All Might. They were almost even, but All Might unleashed barely more than him and he was being pushed back.

Izuku changed styles and increased his speed. He began to fly around the room as green lightning arched behind him as he reached an earth shaking mach nine.

They could only trace the lightning as he moved around now.

The blows became more forceful but slower and that is when Aizawa realized Izuku was fighting with his legs. He was kicking All Might. He remembered hearing he was not good at using such a strong quirk in tight spaces.

The pair faught full force for another ten minutes when All Might landed a solid punch into Izuku's gut sending him across the room. After that, he could not pick himself as he had three broken ribs. He was kicked and punched around the room by his mentor and knew this was a test. All might would not give up even if he hurt him. He had to win or else.

He turned on All Seeing Eyes and the world was clear. Just like that, ignoring the pain he managed to dodge every one of All Might's attacks and counter them. At this point they were slowing down and Izuku had All Might's left arm fully extended and he stood behind him.

All Might was on his knees and Izuku raised his right hand and broke the sound barrier with a karate chop flowing down and stopping an inch from his juggular.

They both stopped and stood up, apart from each other and Toshinori bowed deeply.

Ixuku went to bow back but fell over. All Might caught him and said "Sorry about your ribs I think I broke a few. You broke three with that first punch and two more afterwards. I also might have snapped a ligament or tendon in my left leg."

Toshinori nodded and said "My left leg is broken along with my right arm and my left wrist. Your kicks were incredible I am impressed with your progress. You finally won your first match..."

"I need a nap." Izuku said as he passed out from exhaustion.

All Might was carrying him in his arms next to Nezu and Aizawa but the pair were frozen.

"Y-You didn't tell me he was this incredible Toshinori!" Screamed the principal. "You said he could only control three fourths of his potential, and that was after years of perfecting mind and body."

Toshinori simply nodded "My sister assured me that when One For All transferred to him it evolved again to be better. That was only 75% of his power, but I can tell he was only using 70% in his legs or he would have been much faster and I would have lost earlier."

Aizawa simply blinked a few times at the boy... This kid had defeated the symbol of peace in a matter of minutes. The strongest hero in Japan. The most famous hero in the world...

This kid is powerful...


	6. Izuku and the quirk

Izuku was shocked to say the least, one week after he beat All Might, he was riding in a bus with the second years to the Provisional lisence center. This year there was an opportunity specialized for any student to take the exam, even first years if two teachers give their consent. Aizawa and All Might agreed and he was on his way to take his first steps in being a hero.

As he walked in he almost fainted. There were two thousand five hundred and fourty seven students attempting to take the exam and Izuku Midoriya was the only freshman.

The test was simple. They released all of them into a massive arena and said only 100 would pass. Because of this, many were fighting amongst themselves.

The test makers released a few thousand robotic animatronic enemies that tried to wreak as much havoc in as little time as possible. They were skilled in hand to hand combat and some even weilded weapons.

In total Izuku took out at least a tenth of the villains alone and rescued some other examinees. The test was based off of how well they faught eachother and the enimies. They had to defeat 50 other students or 100 animatronics.

To the absolute shock of both the examiners and examinees he got the highest score of 100 in all parts. His combat against faux villains was stunning and his rescue and first aid was impecible. As was the second part. They released civillians into the mix to shuffle things up, but the boy's amazing tact, planning, and sheer skill allowed him to take it on better than previous pros have.They did not deduce a single point from this boy and he had done an amazing job.

He got his liscence!

He ran outside after the ceremony for everyone and was practically attacked by the press. Apparently someone inside leaked that a freshman passed in 1st and they diverged on him seeing as he was the youngest looking. He tried to get away but there were at least forty reporters.

Sighing he put his hands in his pockets and said "Go ahead. I will answer any three questions not about my quirk, family, or anything not related to the topic of getting my provisional liscence or school at UA."

They all raised their hands and thirty cameras began rolling on him.

He pointed to a blonde lady who raised her hand first.

"What is your name?"

"I am Deku, the hero of Hope and Determination."

He sent out an aura of calm, hope, excitement, and power.

The reporters and viewers on the news were all shocked. Though Auras were not known about by the publoc it is known that there is a power only the most powerful heroes can use and this boy was using it so easilly reassuring and making sure everyone was okay even if they were not.

He waited and a brunnete haired man raised his hand and asked "What made you decide to go to UA?"

"I have dreamt of going to UA all my life. For all time I have been told I could not do it, that I was too weak or not able to be a hero. So many people said it that I once thoight they were right. But I never gave up on my dream, then out of the blue somone just looked me in the eyes and said "I believe you have what it takes." And it is all history from there. I put in so much work and dedication that I was able to make it into UA."

A raven haired woman was next.

"What made you decide to go down the path of being a hero?"

Izuku chuckled for a second, then there was a smile that melted everyone's hearts, a genuine smile not seen by anyonw in years since Izuku had started getting bullied.

"I never really "wanted" to be a hero. The life of a hero is not glamerous whatsoever. You have to do plenty of physical and mental work and then a ton of paper work. So I could say nothing really made me want to be a hero."

His face turned stony and dark as he looked at the ground. He clenched his fist and shook before regaining composure. Raising his head jaws hit the ground at the easy going and watery smile he had.

"I needed to be from the bottom of my heart. I could not bear to think that there are those who are in pain while I could help them. I trained and worked my butt off so that one day I can help someone and they can be thankful. I want to help people and make those who can not help themselves feel safe that I am here. Because from here on out, I am here for anyone and anyone I see that need my help. In any circumstance."

There was dead silence as he looked dead into the eyes of everyone, and finally looked at a single camera and smiled again "I am the ameture hero Deku, I hope if any of you need help I can be there to take your pain away and give hope."

He waved and walked away leaving a stunned audience. Those veteran newscasters had just seen something. The newbies saw it too, but the ones who had recorded hundreds of interviews recognized something inside this kid. He would be a hero one day and nothing would stop him from helping people even if it cost him.

Running to the UA bus he was asked what is wrong by the tired looking teacher. He began sniffling and shaking out of nervousness he jumped at the teacher and began to ball his eyes out into Aizawa's shirt. Aizawa came as his homeroom teacher for support and Cementoss was substituting for 1-A first period.

Aizawa pet the back of his head gently, suprised by the hug. He was never one for physical contact, but from Izuku it was fine for whatever reason. As he messed with his student's hair he noticed it was silky but not greasy or gross. It was curly and spiky in different parts but still soft.

When Izuku quit crying he pulled back and said "I-I did it! I did it Mr. Aizawa, I really passed. B-But I-I d-did an i-interview with a ton of people! T-They shouted at me and asked me questions and I thought I was going to explode! I-I hate being in front of so many people. There were soooooo many people in the test too. I-I cannot believe I-I was in front of t-twenty five hundred people!"

The man with a scar under his right eye simply nodded. He did not want to make his student worried by telling him he would be on international news because of that interview. He is the youngest kid to ever get a provisional liscence. Let alone a freshman with incredible power. Aizawa glared at the second year students who were mocking or gaping at him for hugging his student. The last time someone had touched him he expelled them on the spot. But for some reason he did not feel like getting violent with Izuku. He played it off later as Izuku having an aura around him that made him less angry and that is why. But it was just a nice good hearted and kind embrace.

He got everyone on the bus and they headed back to school. After a long drive they got off and Izuku sprinted into the class making everyone jump.

All Might was teaching the basics of first aid to the students who did not know so everyone was taken a little aback by his out burst.

"I-I got it!" He exclaimed holding up his card. It legally made him an ameture hero.

There were cheers and smiles from everyone in class. He was congradulated by most everyone. Iida had a whole speech, Todoroki nodded with a barely noticable smile graced his lips, Kirishima chest bumped him, Bakugo simply grunted and slapped his shoulder. Then there was Ochako. She jumped at him and gave him a full on flying hug and congradulations.

He felt stiff and as she pulled away to see if he was okay... But he had fainted, his face the color of half of Todoroki's hair he fell slowly to the ground muttering something about "being hugged by a girl".

The entire class was worried along with All Might who ran to his side.

He was going to check on his prodigy when he felt an angry presence.

Everyone turned around to see Bakugo fuming.

"Round face!" He screeched making said girl jump "Why the fuck did you break Deku?"

She looked at him in surprise then said "I only hugged him."

The firey blonde rolled his eyes then said "Yeah, and that is the closest he has been to a girl in his entire life."

There were some chuckles until Bakugo snorted and said "You think I am joking? He was hated and bullied for being quirkless. The closest female he has had has been his mom and female teachers old as dirt itself. He is not use to being close to anyone and I'd be damned if he even could name a single girl his age he talked to before UA. You did not grow up with him to know, but he prettended to be quirkless and was avoided like the plague."

There was silence then Denki said "With a quirk like that? Why would he pretend to be?"

"He was scared of it. And fucking personal shit! Don't ask."

"What about his parents?" Asked Fumikage.

"Parent." Bakugo corrected, "His dad was never home and he is long gone. His mom wanted him to grow up as far away from violence as possible. Deku never could lie, so I bet she knew about his quirk. She might have told him to keep it a secret but I won't tell you more than that."

They were all surprised, the hot head in the class looked so calm and sad that Izuku had a hard life.

The class fell silent and Aizawa came in and asked "The hell happened to him?"

"Someone hugged him." All Might said, almost bored with saying it.

"And? Why did he pass out?"

"It was me." Ochako said "I do not really get it. He just kinda turned red and stiff then he passed out.

Aizawa chuckled and said under his breath "Oh?"

All Might chuckled, leaving the rest confused.

"Anywho, it is almost time for lunch. You can all go. And someone take Izuku."

Bakugo threw him over his shoulder violently and started going to lunch, ignoring the weird looks from the rest of the class.

"They are the weirdest of friends. They were inseperable when they were younger from what I was told and then at four, Bakugo began to bully Izuku, but he is still the best friend Young Midoriya has ever had. They have known each other practically since birth." Said All Might looking at the confused class "I am saying this because that is the way Bakugo shows his emotions. In truth the boy is one of the most intelligent in the room. He scored fifth highest and is the second only to Izuku when it comes to reading enemies and a situation. Though he is rambunxious and does not know how to rule his anger... But he truly wants what is best in the end. And he is dead set on beeing a hero. Despite not always taking the best path to get there. Smart but stupid at the same time."

The class accepted his speech about the boy and started towards lunch.

There wete plenty of jokes about him and Ochako, and everyone wanted to see his lisence. As they were finishing up, a blaring alarm rang through the air making everyone jump up in worry.

Kirishima and Izuku looked around at the same time and Kirishima asked an upperclassman what was going on.

It was a code three alert which meant someone had broken into the school.

Mobs of people began running and screaming and he saw somone get trampled. He assesed the situation and noticed something. If it was a villain attack, all of them worrying would not benefit their health. It would make them easy targets.

Izuku powered up one for all and All Seeing Eyes. He began to shine green and red and green lightning arched off his clothes. He was still in PE clothes from the exam so he literally glowed drawing eyes to him

"EVERYONE! LOOK OUT THE WINDOWS! IT IS JUST THE PRESS, THERE ARE NO VILLAINS ON CAMPUS RIGHT NOW! CALM DOWN AND ORDERLY VACCATE THE PREVICE!"

Everyone turned towards Izuku then looked out the window and saw the news reporters arguing with Aizawa and Present Mic next to the broken wall.

Everyone calmed down and walked calmly towards the exit. Everyone but Izuku.

Izuku was on the thirtieth floor as he passed Cementoss.

"Sir! Three villains are in the teacher room looking through files and the agenda!"

Cementoss looked at him in confusion and conflicted emotions then Izuku pulled out his newly aquired legal permission to insert himself in the field. He sighed having to do that, but needed his teacher's help.

"Please sir! They are looking for something, I cannot tell what though.

There were two thugs and one man witha transportation quirk called black mist.

Izuku thought for a second then told Cementoss the plan.

He burst through the door and into the room and punched the transporter away from the thugs. Cementoss controlled the ground and surrounded the villains in cement.

The teleporter villain disappeared, not able to catch a glimpse of anything except green hair.

Cementoss looked at the boy in confusion and asked "How did you know they were here and there were three of them?"

"I can sense presences from far distances by using my quirk. It is a physical enchancing type quirk. I used it to see what was wrong and found the press alerted the alarms. I then ran up here and hoped find a teacher on my way. If not I would have tried to stop them myself."

The pro nodded and said "You made the right decisions in an instant. Good job young Midoriya, and I am impressed with how you were able to use your quirk like that. Anywho, I am going to take these two down to the police for interrigation. Right now is your free period, so you have to come with me to do the paperwork part of heroing along with learning how to turn villains into the police?"

Izuku nodded and went with the the pro hero. They were met by some officers who cuffed the thugs after Cementoss released them from their rocky prison.

Izuku silently watched him talk and deal with authorities. He had his ID checked and then signed all the legal papers. He showed them to Izuku and had him sign his name as well, after explaining what happened they both wrote a review from their own point of view and the police took the stack of papers.

"That was a lot more tiring than I expected. You have to do that multiple times a day?!?"

Cementoss gave a gravelly laugh and said "Yes my boy, we heroes are willing to do a little paperwork as long as we can save the lives of those around us."

"I agree, but come on! Can they not just look at the cameras and be like "Well, he followed all the laws and arrested the bad guy, the end? Why must there be such a complex process. I mean I am sure there are lots of reprecusions with the way we are doing it and seriously, what if they lied? And it is unfair that someone decides how much people get paid by wjat they could or could not accomplish. Heroes should be judged by who they saved and what destruction they stopped. Sure I understand when property is destroyed and everything, but what if the salary person hated that hero. Or disagreed with how they went about sving someone. There should be something in place like a panel. Because no one is just enough for that, maybe someone with a quirk to make someone always tell the truth... I don't know if that exists-"

He was cut off from a groan and the pro hero said "I heard from others that you could mutter more than anyone ever, but you are on a whole different level kid. So shut up."

He did not say it to be mean or anything but Izuku flinched none the less. He was expecting to get hit like he usually did by those in his middle school. But when nothing came, he looked up to have a confused hero.

"Anywho, you should study, tomorrow we have a pop quiz. Night young Midoriya."

"Night, senei!" Screamed the energetic green haired boy as he ran off home. If he was too late his mom would be worried and maybe even call the police.

When he got home, he crashed on his bed after talkong to his mom. Izuku made dinner, ate, showered, then fell onto his bed looking at his phone.

He pulled up the 1-A group chat and sent out "Hey everyone, you all there?" In the next few seconds he got nineteen responses so he grinned.

 _~ Izuku_

 _Hey, I just wanted to let you all know Cementoss warned me there might be a pop quiz tomorrow._

 _~ Bakugo_

 _Why the fuck were you talking to Bob the brick builder?_

 _~ Iida_

 _Language, Bakugo. And thank you for informing us Izuku. That is very useful information which I will put to best use and study for his pop mini examination!_

 _~ Kirishima_

 _Are we all going to ignore the fact Tenya said language?_

 _~Tsuyu_

 _And Bakugo called Cementoss Bob the builder? LOL_

 _~ Uraraka_

 _Wait, Deku, why were you with Cementoss-sensei?_

 _~ Midoriya_

 _I kinda helped him capture two thugs trying to steal something. He showed me the ropes of filling out paperwork and talking to police officers to turn in criminals. After we finished that, he told me to study._ _~ Aoyoma_ _Simply stunning! You took down two baddies already? You just got your liscence._

 _~ Bakugo_

 _YOU KICKED ASS AND DIDN'T INVITE ME!?!_

 _~ Iida_

 _A true hero in the making right there._

 _~ Tsuyu_

 _GG Izuku._

 _~ Kirishima_

 _So manly!_

 _~ Uraraka_

 _Holy smokes, Deku are you okay?!?! And what were you doing to be in the same place with two thugs?_

 _~ Midoriya_

 _School._

 _~ Todoroki_

 _I thought you said there were no villains on campus._

 _~ Midoriya_

 _Sorry Kacchan, but legally you aren't allowed to fight thugs. And vigilantism is a class two crime. You could be sent to prison. And Ochako, I am perfectly fine. I like didn't fight at all and Cementoss captured them almost instantly. And I just happened to be there._ _And I lied to make sure no one panicked. They were on the thirteenth floor, I used a part of my quirk to find them and did not want anyone to freak out over villains looking through papers. It is off the books by the way, so no one knows that they broke in so don't tell anyone._

 _~ Bakugo_

 _Fuck yo Rules, Deku! Call me next time so I can kill something._ I ain't gonna sit around like a pussy and train all day and not get some shit done! Lets go fight some villains this weekend Deku.

 _~ Iida_

 _Y-You are surely joking talking to the class president like that._

 _~ Yaoyorozu_

 _No, I think it is just Bakugo's way of saying he wants to skip all of the work and be a hero already._ He must be restless with learning the basics and wants more combat training or fights like our first day.

 _~ Bakugo_

 _Busty Brain Bitch gets it!_

~ Todoroki

Watch it with those names unless you want your ass handed to you on a silver platter _much like how Izuku handed us ours._

 _~ Bakugo_

 _You wanna go? I don't think you could take me coffee creamer, no matter what Deku thinks!_

~ Kaminari

 _Hehehe, Coffee Creamer. Half And Half Hahahah!_

 _~ Midoriya_

 _Calm down. Girls, girls you are both pretty. Don't fight now, I am trying to be a responsible class prez._

 _~ Kirishima_

 _Who the hell are you calling pretty? Bakugo is my bitch, try and touch him Midoriya._

 _~ Denki_

 _*Bakugo shows up at Kirishima's house and strangles him only to stay with him until he wakes up again, guilty about hurting him. When he wakes up he smiled and said "Awe, you do care." Bakugo blows up and punches him only for Kirishima to harden and reply "You got me hard." Camera slowly pans away*_

 _~ Jiro_

 _Perfect. But I think Kirishima would have Whispered that at the end._

 _~Ashido_

 _*Squeal!* Yaoi!!!!!!! Bakiri!_

 _~ Mineta_

 _*Heavy Breathing* I have named and numbered over a hundred different ships in our class but Bakiri ranks third._

 _~ Sato_

 _Who are the top 3?_

 _~ Mineta_

 _Private message me!_

~ _Iida_

 _What the actual heck just happened?_

 _~ Bakugo_

 _Not a fucking clue..._

~ Tsuyu

By the way Izuku, you are on like every major news chanel ever tonight. _Your interview after the provisional exam was crazy!_

 _~ Kirishima_

 _Holy shit you are right! He shows so much emotion and looks so cool!_

 _~ Iida_

 _You did so much work to be where you are Izuku, I hope to one day become your equal._

 _~ Uraraka_

 _I could tell you were nervous and just wanted to be there to give you a hug!_

 _~ Ojiro_

 _Good job on your lisence, that was impressive._

~ Deku

T-Thanks, I-I _just answered their questions._ Anyway guys, I am going to go to sleep.

~ Fumikage

It is still early it is only ten thirty at night.

~ Midoriya

I have a tight daily routine. I have to be asleep by eleven for when I wake up at five. Plus, I have this terrible gut feeling that I will need a lot of energy tomorrow. I do not know why...

~ Iida

Goodnight president.

~ Bakugo

Sweet fucking nightmares, Deku.

~ Yaoyorozu

Sleep well.

~ Todoroki

Goodnight, Izuku.

~ Uraraka

Night, Deku. Sweet dreams.

~ Midoriya

Night, everyone.

The next morning Izuku woke up feeling completely ready for the day ahead.

After cooking a haearty and health breakfast he said bye to his mom and ran towards the train station. He was almost late for his train but made it, breathless from sprinting and yelling for the train to wait for him.

He lucckilly made it on time and rode silently towards the school. He looked out from the train and towards the scenery around him. The forrest was beautiful. He remembered all the time he put in helping re plant trees and make that new park. He thought abour Dragobah Municiple beach and smiled at the community service he has done.

"Hey kid!" He heard someone call.

He looked up and there were about twelve people looking at him.

"You are Deku right!?!" Asked a brown haired man.

Izuku nodded and began to be bombarded by people asking questions. Soon the entire train was looking at him and trying to talk to him. He smiled nervously and answered a ton of questions.

When it was his stop he waved off the people and ran to school. He was blushing hardly, he hated being in front of lots of people and that is all he has been able to do recently.

He got to school and it was a pretty normal day. When lunch came around he was talking to everyone about their days and different ways to better their quirks when lunch ended.

They walked back to class and Aizawa was there for some reason.

"Mr. Aizawa? Why are you here?"

"All Might has been pulled away on a last minute flight to America. It is thought that there is a villain that will strike soon."

"Which villain is terrifying enough to call in All Might?" Asked Iida in concern.

"No one knows the villains name. All that is known about this villain is that eleven years ago he appeared in Europe. He had a quirk which was incredibly powerful. He leveled a city block in a single punch and burnt down seventy percent of London. Survivors reported he had green hair and white eyes like he was brain dead or hypnotized on the inside."

There was a gasp as the students realized who it was. Many years ago a villain appeared from no where and was suddenly destroying minor cities everywhere in Europe and Russia. He destroyed almost all of London and was never seen again. Seventy three heroes went up against him and only one survived. But he lost an arm and the stub is terribly burnt. He reported the man seemed to move robotically like a marionette and did not recognize speech or talk.

He reported having the quirk of super strength and a second one that he can control blue flames.

Izuku sat in his seat physically shaking... The fear written on his face went unnoticed by everyone but he could do nothing but pray that it was not who he thought it was. The most terryfying villain to ever attack Europe.

"On that note, go get changed and meet me in front of the school. We are doing rescue training today."

Izuku like usual disappeared in a burst of speed and changed in practically an instant.

He stepped out of the lockers and ran back to the class to see Aizawa and he walked over to the teacher.

"Sir... If this villain were to attack, where do you think he would?"

"New York. Very populated and the villain likes to cause havoc and chaos. Why do you ask?"

"No reason..." Izuku said, he was silent until the entire class was in front of the bus.

"Okay everyone, line up and get on. Don't waste time!"

They all got on and Izuku was next to Uraraka and Tsuyu.

"Hey Izuku, what exactly is your quirk? It is very powerful and almost reminds me of All Might's."

Izuku let out a peep and then said "M-My quirk i-is uh a stockpilling quirk. It allows me to stockpile power and energy and release it in controlled bursts. It temporarily breaks any physical limiter and enchances my body. I can use it in any way shape or form. I can use it on my legs and arms to increase strength and speed or my eyes to give me eyesight better than any living creature, I can even use it to see a person's aura or my senses to sense heat signatures."

Everyone looked at him in shock then Kirishima said "That is so cool! Why would you be afraid of that power?"

Izuku looked darkly at his gloved hand and said "Power is something that everyone wants correct?" Most people on the bus nodded so he continued "When someone wants it bad enough they can go insane in that greed for power. If say one was immediately given great power they would usually respect it right?" Everyone nodded again "When I first got my quirk I cried for an entire day out of hapiness... But the first time I used it... I caused so much destruction both to my body and my surroundings... I felt so much pain that I wanted to die just to end it. But then I was healed and I was immediately better, but the pain was still there. The destruction. I can not erase the past, so I was afraid of even thinking about using the power. That was the one time in my life my dream of being a hero seemed the farthest away. How could something that only causes destruction give hope to people? How could some abomination like me become a symbol of hope and peace? My teachers worked me to the bone and I ignored the pain. For the longest time. I let it fester, but eventually. I just saw it in a different way. I helped. I used my quirk in new and different ways and I realized that the path to be a hero is not defined. You must go down your own road, no one elses. You are not anyone but yourself."

There was complete silence on the previously loud bus.

Despite Izuku only whispering his creed and saying how he had battled depression, anger, and fear the whole bus was silent and shocked. They were able to understand him mostly now. How he got to where he was. He did not start out with being able to be the best. He had to train and he had to endure... That is why he was one of the strongest willed people and why he had the determination to become the number one hero.


End file.
